White Owl
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Rogue stumbles upon a new shop in Bayville, White Owl, she also stumbles upon a new friend, and possibly more. FemHarry, FemSlash, FemHarry/Rogue. M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or X-Men: Evolution, this is my only disclaimer.**

**Now I know I really shouldn't post another, multi-chapter story, but this is my fiftieth story and I didn't want it to be a one-shot. That said, I hope you enjoy. **

**This story is Femslash and features FemHarry, you have been warned.**

**0000000000**

**PROLOGUE**

Twelve year old Rose Potter smiled sadly as she picked up her wand, before collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily. Her breathing was heavy, a result of the basilisk venom running through her system, Fawkes it seemed, had shed his tears too late to help the young girl.

And so, despite her victory of the basilisk and Tom Riddle, despite having successfully rescued Ginny Weasley, she was going to die.

But at least she would die with her wand in her hands.

Even if she was alone.

She had already sent Ginny away, giving her the directions necessary to reach her brother, who would hopefully be able to figure out a way up the pipe that lead to the Chamber.

Fawkes was her only company.

She smiled sadly at the phoenix. "I guess...this it...huh Fawkes."

The phoenix trilled sadly.

"You did your...best. Thank you..Fawkesssss," the hiss at the end of his name was the phoenix's only warning before the young witch collapsed even further onto her side as she passed out.

Fawkes was racking his brains trying to figure out how to help the young witch before him. He couldn't stand the idea of her dying...she had a good soul. With only seconds to decide, Fawkes made the only decision he could think of.

Climbing onto Rose's body, Fakes forced himself to burn, beginning his cycle of rebirth prematurely, and dragging Rose with him. Along with Rose, he took everything on Rose's body; her wand (holly with Phoenix feather, one of Fawkes own), the basilisk blood splattered upon her acromantula silk robes (specially ordered to get away from the clothes of the Dursleys) The robes themselves, the basilisk venom and phoenix tears running through her blood, and the horcrux bound to her scar.

It took hours, much longer than the near instantaneous burning if he had just been burning himself. And the strain of pulling the young girl with him threatened to kill them both, permanently, but still Fawkes continued the process.

Until there was nothing but a large pile of ash where the phoenix and witch had laid.

Slowly, the ash fell away, first to reveal Fawkes, once more a chick. Soon the rest of the ash fell away, to reveal a naked Rose. But she wasn't the same Rose that she had been before Fawkes burned her. Unable to take anything into himself, everything that Fawkes had taken into the burning with Rose had merged into her body, changing it, along with the healing and regenerative abilities of the fire itself. Her skin, once scared from her years at the Dursleys and her various adventures at Hogwarts the past two years, was unblemished, flawless. Her skin was also imbued with the resistance of basilisk hide and acromantula silk combined. Her body, once malnourished and short from her time at the Dursleys, had filled out and grew to the proper height of girl her age. Her muscles were imbued with the strength of the phoenix and Basilisk combined, her bones had hardened, yet become hollow, rendering her incredibly light and durable. Vocal chords became imbued with the likeness of a phoenix, giving her a melodious, and hypnotizing voice, able to inspire courage and confidence, or sheer terror. Her tear ducts changed to produce healing tears, her tongue to and sense of smell became so enhanced that she could pick smells she had never before imagined. Her canines became retractable fangs, capable of producing potent venom. Her hair, had instead become silky and feather-like. And her eyes, her eyes would become the most obvious characteristic that showed she was no longer entirely human. The had become slitted, and had picked up the sharpness of a phoenix's sight, with the deadly gaze of the basilisk, when she chose of course.

But the combined magic of her own core, the magic of the horcrux, and the magic of her wand merged, rendering her even more powerful, and giving her an innate talent for wandless magic. The knowledge from the horcrux also melded into her mind, and sharpened it even more than it already was.

And when Albus Dumbledore, along with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape happened upon the still unconscious forms of the exhausted phoenix and the girl-who-lived, they were shocked to see the body of a sixty foot basilisk

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Four Years Later**

Rogue walked the streets of Bayville, simply enjoying the nice weather... and lack of others. She liked her teammates at the institute, but sometimes, she just wanted some alone time. Especially since Logan had just run the team through a vigorous morning Danger Room session.

And while she would love nothing more than a nice long soak in her bathtub, Kitty had gotten to the thing first. So she decided to take a walk around town, despite her sore muscles.

She was surprised to find a new store, _White Owl. _Somewhat curious, as she had no idea what the store could be, and just a little bored, she decided to take a look inside. Opening the door, she was surprised to find the place lit softly. The second thing she noticed was the smell, she couldn't describe it, but whatever it was calmed had her, and made her feel comfortable.

Looking around, she noticed rows of candles, incense, soaps, oils, books, and various other quaint nick-knacks for sale. She was also surprised to find a snowy white owl resting on a perch on a counter. At first she thought it was stuffed, until it turned it's head to look at her and hooted, ruffling it's feathers.

Smiling, she walked over to the counter, and the owl. Holding out her gloved hand,towards the owl, she waited for the owl to make a decision. The owl looked at her momentarily. Her gold eyes accessing Rogues worth, before butting her head against the mutants hand. Smiling, Rogue began to stroke the owls feathers, the owl seemed to preen under the attention.

"Yer a beautiful owl," Rogue said softly, her southern accent coloring her words.

"Don't praise her too much," as English accented voice said from behind her, causing Rogue to turn around to face the speaker. "She's got a big enough ego as it is."

The owl glared at the speaker, before hooting, it seemed indignantly.

Rogue smiled at the other person, a young woman, not much older than herself, with long black hair and eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Rogue wondered how she could see through them, but maybe she was blind. "Ah think she disagrees with yah."

The woman chuckled. "Hedwig has always had her own mind." She held out her hand to Rogue. "Rose Potter, owner of this store."

Rogue cautiously took Rose's hand and shook it, still wary despite the gloves she was wearing. "Ah'm Rogue."

Rose raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything about the mutant's gloves, despite the warm weather, or her name. "Well Rogue, are you looking for anything specific, of are you just curious about the shop?"

"Just curious." She looked around the store again. "What exactly do yah sell here?"

Rose smirked. "A bit of this, a bit of that. Basically, I sell relaxation and relief. Everything in here is meant to be soothing, or to cure some ache or pain. I have candles, incense, soaps and bath oils, music, books on various subjects, and some medicinal ointments, oils, and elixirs. Nothing FDA approved, but they work." She smirked. "I can even sell a few other things to spice up your sex life."

Rogue frowned. "Ah don't have ah sex life," she said, looking away with a blush.

"Shame," Rose told her. "You're certainly beautiful enough, but then again, I'm not one to talk. Is there anything in particular you'd like from what I've said, or would you just like to browse?"

Rogue looked up and smiled at the other woman, she liked her. "Yah have anything for sore muscles?"

Rose nodded. "Ointment, oils, and bath oils, depending on what you're looking for." She lead Rogue over to several shelves, pulling down a small tub of ointment she explained. "Ointment for times when you may not have the time, or inclination, for a long soak in the tub." She then picked up a bottle of oil. "If you rub this oil into your skin before you exercise, it'll keep your muscles from getting sore." She then headed over to a different set of shelves and asked, "Any scent in particular you like?"

Rogue shook her head.

Rose thought for a moment, before selecting an oil from the shelf. "This cinnamon scented one should work then," she muttered to herself, though loud enough for Rogue to hear, before handing the bottle to her. "Put a couple drops in the bathtub and not only will it help your muscles relax, and ease pain, but it'll help you relax."

"How much are these?" Rogue asked, trying to decide which one she would get if she could only get one.

Rose paused for a moment, and Rogue could tell she was doing math in her head. "Twelve dollars."

Rogue smiled, she'd be able to get all three. "Ah'd like to get 'em please."

Rose smiled, and lead Rogue to the counter, where she punched numbers into an old style cash register, before the register dinged and the drawer opened. Accepting the twenty-dollar bill from Rogue, she quickly counted out change before handing it to Rogue. "Have a nice day, and feel free to come back," she said with a smile.

Rogue smirked. "If this stuff works, Ah'll definitely be back."

Rose chuckled. "In that case, I'll see you later."

With a smile on her face, Rogue left the store.

00000000000

Rose Potter smiled as she watched Rogue leave her store.

She was certainly an interesting, and attractive woman. Though she wondered how she could wear so much clothing in this weather, and why her name was Rogue. It was certainly a unique name. She looked over at her familiar. "What do you think girl?" she asked as she took off her sunglasses, revealing her green eyes with slitted pupils.

Hedwig, ever the communicative owl, hooted her approval of the woman who had just left the store. Rose chuckled.

"I hope she needs refills soon, but even if she doesn't I suppose I'll see her when school begins." Rose sighed, before turning back to the beaded entryway to the back of the store. "I suppose I'd better get back to work."

Walking back into her workshop, where she combined potions with various other things she could sell to muggles, or as she preferred to call them, normals, she contemplated how she had come to Bayville.

It had started in her fourth and last year at Hogwarts. The disbelief and slander of her by the school and Daily Prophet during the Tri-Wizard Tournament had jaded her. And when Pettigrew kidnapped her, she had been lucky enough to flame away before he could do anything. But when she tried to explain to Fudge that Wormtail was alive, and trying to resurrect Voldemort, of course he didn't believe her. And during the summer, when the slander of her in the paper continued, and her friends barely wrote to her, she had enough.

Packing up everything she owned, she traveled the world with her flaming ability, one of many numerous side effects of Fawkes attempt to save her life in second year. It wasn't like she had needed a wand to cast magic anyway, so she easily was able to fly under the radar as she traveled. And she had learned a lot in that time. For a year, the world was her domain, with the goblins help of course.

But after that year, she wanted to settle someplace, to find someplace to call home. It just so happened that she had chosen Bayville.

And Rogue intrigued her. Not only was she a beautiful young woman, but she was a good, if troubled person, which was always a plus. How she knew this was another of her abilities she had picked up down in the chamber, she could, for lack of a better term, read people. She couldn't get specifics, but she would sense the general personality of people around her.

Checking on the wax she was melting for candles, she idly wondered if Rogue would even be open to her attentions.

00000000000

**Two Days Later**

Rogue locked the door to her and Kitty's room, not that it would stop Kitty from coming in if she really wanted to, but hopefully her roommate would actually try the door and realize she shouldn't come in.

Sometimes she wondered about the Professor's wisdom in putting the girl that could walk through walls and the girl that had uncontrollable, deadly skin in the same bedroom.

The ointment she had purchased from Rose had actually helped immensely when she used it upon her return to the manor (Kitty had still been in the bath). And so, as there was an actual scheduled danger room session in an hour, she decided to try the oil.

Stripping off her gloves, shirt, and pants, Rogue was left dressed in her plain sports bra and boy shorts. They weren't sexy, but it wasn't like she could actually show anyone. Opening the bottle of oil, she poured some into her palm, before setting the bottle aside. Rubbing the oil over her hands a bit, she began to massage the oil into the areas that were usually most affected after the danger room, beginning with her legs, calves and thighs. She then massaged the oil into each of her shoulders.

Satisfied that she had worked in the oil thoroughly, Rouge wiped off her hand with a paper towel, before putting on her X-Men uniform. Looking at her bedside clock, she was relieved that she still had fifteen minutes to get to the Danger room.

0000000000

**Two Hours and Fifteen Minutes Later**

"I don't suppose anyone has any ideas on how we can get Mr. Logan to lay off every now and then," Kathrine 'Kitty' Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, moaned as she and her fellow teammates walked out of the Danger room.

Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, groaned. "My whole body is sore, even my tail," he complained in his faint German accent. "I didn't even know my tail could get sore."

"Cheer up guys," Scott Summers, Cyclops, panted. "We beat the sim at least."

His teammates smiled faintly at that. All except Rogue, who had vanished almost immediately, rather than complain about aches and pains with her fellow students. Especially since it appeared that that oil had worked, she didn't have a single sore muscle. It was Jean who noticed her absence.

"Where's Rogue?" the redheaded telepath asked.

Kitty's eyes widened and she rushed to her feet. "Crap, she's gone for the bath," she yelled, before running away from her fellow X-Men, hoping she could somehow beat Rogue to the much coveted bathtub.

0000000000

Kitty was surprised to find Rogue, not in their bath, but relaxing on her bed, changed into her nightclothes and relaxing to music on her CD player while she read a book.

The sight stopped Kitty cold. "You're like, finished with the bath already?" she asked incredulously.

Rogue smirked. "Ah didn't take one," she told her roommate. "Yer free to it."

"You're not sore at all?" Kitty asked, completely astounded. Normally the two fought for the right to sooth their muscles in their shared bathtub after every Danger Room session.

"Nah," Rogue said, turning back to her book.

"How?"

"That there's mah little secret," Rogue answered with a grin. She decided she wouldn't share the secret of her oils and ointments until she went back to _White Owl _for refills. It would be fun to keep Kitty stewing for a little while.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums**

**Please tell me if it seems I'm doing Rogues accent wrong. I'm trying, but it's harder than I thought.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a few days after using the oil for the first time, that Rogue returned to _White Owl_.

Like before, Hedwig was resting on the counter. The southern girl smiled and walked up to the owl and began to stroke her feathers again. "How're yah doin' girl?"

Hedwig hooted and puffed out her chest. And Rogue wondered if she could actually understand what she was saying.

"Back again?"

Rogue turned to find Rose standing behind her. Like the other day, Rose wore dark sunglasses. She smiled at her, "Yeah. Ah had some free time and thought ah'd come and browse a bit. Since ah didn't last time."

Rose smiled. "In that case, call me if you have any questions, or when you're ready to check out. I'll be in the back," she said, before disappearing behind a beaded curtain.

Rogue began to walk around the store. Browsing the various items. She began with the candles, which were apparently divided into two sections, and then by smell. The two sections were Regular and Enhanced. The Enhanced candles were further divided after smell, by things such as clears sinus, lowers blood pressure, relieves stress, and enhances arousal, just to name a few. The incense was divided similarly, though the incense sat by a stand of incense holders for sale. She laughed at some of the holders, while others were plain, and still others looked like extravagant works of art.

After the candles and incense, Rogue looked at various nick-knacks. They ranged from dream-catchers, to crystal sculptures, to little statues, there were even chess sets and other games. Small drums and other simple wooden instruments sat in one corner. There were also some sculpted flower pots, she picked up a tall one decorated with lightning-bolts for Ms. Monroe, she was sure the older woman would appreciate it. She contemplated getting a chess set for the Professor and Mr. McCoy, but they were way out of her price range, at least they were if she wanted to have any spending money left.

Next she made her way towards the elixirs, ointments, and oils. She was amazed at some of the purposes listed, and wondered if they were all as effective as the oil and ointment Rose had provided her. Next to them, were the soaps, shampoos, and bath oils, there was even bubble bath. They were all divided the same way as the candles and incense were. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, both cinnamon scented to go with the oil she had already purchased. She carried her current purchases up and set them on the counter.

"Mind if ah set this stuff here?" she asked Hedwig.

The owl shook it's head, and Rogue was almost positive that the owl really could understand her.

Giving the owl one last look, she went back to browsing, all that was left to look at were the music CD's, books, and a glass case at the back of the store that she didn't notice on her last visit. Curious, she went back to examine the large case, only to find it was filled with knives of various shapes and designs. Some were obviously decorative in nature, while others looked dangerously practical. She noticed a small sign that said, 'Must Ask to Handle/Examine Knives.'

Figuring that she didn't need a knife, Rogue went over to browse the music. The selection wasn't big, it was mostly instrumental music, with a few singing artist. It was all soft, and probably meant to be soothing.

Picking out a flutes CD, the goth teen went over to the books. The range of subjects fascinated her. She found books on medicinal herbs, meditation, sex, mythology, and massage, just to name a few. There were even joke books. Rogue toyed with idea of getting one for Kurt, but decided that his jokes were bad enough already.

Walking back to counter, she called, "Rose, Ah'm done!"

"Just a minute," Rose called back. A few moments later, Rose came back through the beads, and up to the counter. "What do we have here?" she said to herself as she looked at everything Rogue had on the counter. She looked at the other girl. "Is this it?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah. Ah can't afford anythin' else ah like," she said. "By the way, thanks for that other stuff yah gave me. The ointment and oil worked wonders."

Smiling as she entered numbers into the register, Rose said, "Good. It'd be bad for business if they didn't." She looked at the register, "Forty-three dollars."

Rogue handed over the money, and Rose put the items into a heavy paper bag, complete with handles. "Here you go. And just so you know, next week the stores hours are changing. I don't know if you noted the sign out front. But we won't be upon until four, but we'll close at eight instead of six, Monday through Friday. Saturday's hours will remain the same eight to six, and Sunday's we'll still be closed."

"Thanks for tellin' me. May ah ask why?"

Rose smiled. "School starts."

"Wait, yah still go to school?" rogue asked surprised.

The black-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, I'll be a Junior this year." She smiled. "Maybe you can show me around the school."

"Ah'd like that. Though yah'll probably have tah put up with mah friends."

"I look forward to it."

0000000000

Returning to the Institute, Rogue heard noises from the rec-room and quickly took her stuff up to her room. She put her new shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom, and her CD on her dresser, before taking out the lightning-pot.

Carrying the pot down the stairs, Rogue snuck past the rec-room, where she could see Kurt and Kitty playing fooseball and Evan was playing a video game.

It wasn't long until she exited the building and made her way to the greenhouse.

It was no surprise when she found a white-haired African woman working.

"Ms. Munroe," she called.

The woman, Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, turned to look at her with a smile. "Rogue, what a pleasant surprise." She then noticed the pot that Rogue was carrying. "What's that for?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Ah was in town," Rogue answered. Walking over to Ororo, she showed the older woman the pot. "Ah saw this and thought yah'd like it." She handed the pot to the other woman.

Ororo took the bot and examined it. The bottom was weighted, and a raised lightning bolts danced around the outside of the pot as they descended from the raised clouds. The craftsmanship of the porcelain was quite good. Ororo smiled, "Thank you. It is a lovely pot. May I ask where you got it?"

"There's a store, _White Owl_. It's got all sorts of stuff. Ah bought some ointment and oil to help with sore muscles a couple of weeks ago. They work miracles. And Rose, the owner, is real helpful and nice." Rogue smiled, "Not tah mention Hedwig."

"Hedwig?"

"Rose's owl," Rogue explained. "She' real beautiful, though ah'm not sure owls should be as smart as she seems tah be."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "I believe that I'll have to stop by and check out this shop some time."

0000000000

The next day, after getting directions from Rogue, Ororo visited _White Owl_ herself.

Walking into the store, she was surprised by the sense of calm that engulfed her. As she looked around the shop Ororo's eyes were drawn to the bookshelves, upon which a snowy white owl rested, watching her intently. Ororo assumed that the owl was Hedwig.

"Hello," she said softly to the owl.

The owl actually hooted, though the African woman didn't know if it was in reply to her hello, or if was just coincidence.

"Hedwig likes you," A voice said from behind her.

Ororo turned to see a black-haired girl, wearing dark sunglasses. "Are you Rose?"

The girl smiled, "Depends on who's asking."

Ororo smiled. "Where are my manners, I am Ororo Munroe," she said, holding out her hand towards the girl. "Rogue told me about your store."

"In that case," Rose grasped the older woman's hand and shook it, "I am Rose Potter." She walked over towards the bookshelf and held her arm up, and the owl promptly transferred herself to Rose's arm. "So are just browsing or are you looking for something specific?" the girl asked.

"Just browsing. Rogue told of the things you sold here and I'd thought I'd come and take a look."

"Just tell me if you need anything," Rose said, as she carried Hedwig to the counter, where the owl climbed onto a perch. Rose herself went to sit behind the counter, and pulled out a book to read.

Ororo, meanwhile, was browsing through the candles. In fact, she had already picked out a few. Three candles that were meant to relieve stress, and one for heightened arousal (which she got out of sheer curiosity, and would never admit to purchasing). As she browsed, she asked, "Do you make these?"

Rose looked up from her book. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you make these?" Ororo repeated, looking over at the girl.

Rose nodded. "Yes. I make the candles, along with the incense, soaps, shampoos, oils, elixirs, and ointments."

"What do you use?"

"Plant extracts." She grinned. "Though what exactly I use is a trade secret. So I'm afraid I can't tell you."

The white-haired woman chuckled as she moved on to the soaps and bath oils.

When Ororo left the store, she had also purchased a book on medicinal herbs, and bath oil one bottle for relaxation and one for heightened arousal.

0000000000

**6:15 PM, That Night **

"_We can expect clear skies and warm weather tonight, as a warm front moves in off the ocean,"_ the weatherman said on the television.

Logan turned the channel. The only reason he even watched the news was for the weather. Besides, _Pinks_ was on tonight.

0000000000

Ororo filled her bathtub, adding a couple drops of the arousing oil. She also set the arousing candle on the sink and lit it. She was genuinely curious if this would work. If it did, she might have to visit _White Owl_ more often.

Untying the belt to her robe, Ororo let the garment fall to the floor, before climbing into the tub.

0000000000

Rose looked out the window of her store and frowned, the weatherman said clear skies and warm weather, so why were their black thunderclouds, spewing lightning, while a virtual blizzard raged?

Come to think of it, why was it snowing in August?

0000000000

Logan ran to the door of Ororo's bedroom, he was just about to break down the locked door, when his nose caught up with his actions. He stopped mid-kick and smirked.

No wonder it was storming out.

"_Logan, is everything all-right?" _Charles Xavier's voice said in his head.

"_Everything's fine Chuck,"_ Logan replied. _"Ro's just relieving some stress."_

0000000000

Evan was worried. He was sure that his Aunty O was responsible for this freak storm. But he resolved that if there really was trouble, the Prof would contact him.

0000000000

Ororo's breathing was ragged as her head relaxed on the back of the tub. She was certain that the oil and candle had helped, she had never had a more powerful orgasm in her life. The question was weather it was really the result of the candle and oil, or if it was a placebo effect.

She'd have to do more testing. But she was definitely going back to _White Owl._

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Rose double-checked her appearance in the mirror. She hated the glamour charm she had applied, but since she couldn't get away with wearing her sunglasses in school she had little choice. An unfortunate side-effect of glamour charms, specifically over eyes, was that it affected ones vision. Since most magicals had normal eyes, there really was no change, as the glamour mimicked their normal eyes. But for her, and she suspected others with enhanced eyesight like her, whose eyes didn't match a normal persons circular pupil design, it forced her vision back to normal standards.

Granted, her eyes were still good, but no better than a normal person with perfect eye-sight. It was a far cry from what her eyes were normally capable of, what she had gotten used to since Fawkes burned her with him.

Sighing, she turned away from the mirror and looked over at Hedwig, who was watching her with interest.

Smiling, Rose did a little turn, showing off her black low-rise jeans and red halter-top, a thin strip of skin above her jeans was exposed and the jeans hugged her muscular, shapely legs, while the shirt was just tight enough to not be indecent. Her black hair (she still called it hair despite it being more similar to feathers) fell, as usual, freely down her back. Her feet were left uncovered in a pair of red and black sandals, with a short two-inch heel. And her nails, both on her feet and hands were painted a fiery red. Diamond stud earrings, 1.13 carats and flawless, rested on the lobes of her ears.

And of course the ever present signet ring signifying that she was Lady Potter, head of House Potter, rested upon her left ring finger.

"What do you think girl?" she asked the owl.

Hedwig gave Rose a look that seemed to say, _'I'm an owl. What the hell do I know about fashion?'_

Rose sighed.

Grabbing her sunglasses and backpack, she made her way out of the store.

"See you when I get back," she called back over her shoulder at Hedwig.

The snowy owl tilted her head, before flying over to the false window Rose had put in so that she could go hunting. Just because Rose was capable of defending herself, didn't mean that she still didn't need watching.

Besides, Hedwig was interested in how Rose would interact with that Rogue girl outside of the shop.

0000000000

Rogue decided to drive the scooter she had to school, rather than to walk or ride with the others. Kitty had been lamenting the dating problems she'd been having with Lance. What she saw in him, Rogue had no idea, but when Kitty had complained, for thirty minutes, Rogue had snapped.

The tongue lashing she gave her roommate about being able to date had drawn the attention of the entire mansion, and she had reminded the entire mansion that there were somethings that they all took for granted.

Everyone but her.

What she wouldn't give, just for the chance, to be able to make the mistakes Kitty complained about. To have to make the decision of weather or not to break up with someone, to debate whether or not to sleep with with someone, to kiss, to hold hands, to be told to get a room.

And hearing Kitty complaining that she never should have even kissed Lance had just been too damn much.

So, on the first day of her Junior year, she wanted to be away from her teammates.

She was early, arriving to the school, but she had gotten up to eat and leave early just so she could avoid Kitty and the others. As much as she loathed that they took such simple things for granted, she hated the pity in there looks and their words meant to comfort when they could never understand even more.

At Rose wouldn't give her those looks, those words. Her new friend didn't have any idea about what she was capable of. And she intended to keep it that way.

She was surprised, when after parking and putting a lock on her scooter, she saw Rose, lounging on the ground against a tree. Her ever present sunglasses covered her eyes, and Rogue couldn't tell weather the other girl was awake or asleep.

Rogue walked in Rose's direction, she was five-feet away when Rose spoke.

"Good morning Rogue," Rose said happily. She turned her head and lowered her glasses, revealing her emerald-green eyes to Rogue for the first time. "You're a bit early, aren't you?"

Rogue smirked as she looked down at Rose, despite the brief pang of regret that she couldn't, or rather shouldn't, wear such revealing clothes as Rose did. The amount of skin showing wasn't indecent, but it was far more than Rogue dared show safely.

Though she had to admit that Rose had beautiful skin. And perhaps it was due to the thoughts lingering from last night night, but Rogue wondered what Rose's skin would feel like, taste like. If she would be a good kisser, a good lover. Whoever Rose did end up dating would sure be lucky.

And that thought, if anything, made her feel worse for some reason, though she didn't let it show.

"Ah wanted tah get away from the institute," Rogue explained. "Ah love them there like mah own family, but they get on mah nerves sometimes."

"Institute?" Rose asked. "Xavier's?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mean to intrude, but what exactly do you do at the institute? I mean, isn't an institute supposed to be a school itself?"

Rogue smiled. "It's ah home for those that don't have one. Some of us that live there don't really have anywhere else tah go," she explained.

Rose was silent as she thought for a moment. "You got anywhere else?"

Rogue shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry," the black-haired girl said after a moment. "I know how it feels," she said looking down sadly. At Rogue's confused look, Rose explained, "I'm an orphan, and the relatives I do have would rather I was dead. They...didn't treat me to well. What's worse, is that there was a time I thought that I did have somewhere, someone to go to. It would have been better to have never had that hope in the first place, than to have it torn away."

The mutant gave her companion a sympathetic look. "Ahm Sorry."

Rose smiled up at Rogue. "Don't be, if I had someplace else to go, I never would have came to Bayville and met you."

0000000000

Kitty was still feeling guilty as she arrived at school. Last night, even though she was complaining about her relationship with Lance, she had managed to rub into Rogue's face the fact that she could do things that Rogue couldn't. It was something she'd never meant to do, especially since Rogue was, despite their sometimes antagonistic relationship, her best friend.

So when she saw Rogue smiling, and talking a black-haired girl she didn't recognize, Kitty wondered whether she should approach and apologize to Rogue. But she decided to wait until later that day, as she didn't want to remind Rogue of last night when it seemed she was in a happy mood. So with a sigh, she walked into the school earning a sympathetic glance from Kurt, who had walked with her.

0000000000

Kurt watched sadly as Kitty walked into the school. He wished he could help her, as it was clear that Rogue's furious reaction last night, however justified, had hurt her.

Looking over to his foster sister, and noticing that she was talking to a girl he didn't recognize, and a pretty one at that, he decided that he'd try and talk to her. And simultaneously introduce himself to the new girl.

Walking over he called, "Rogue," drawing the attention of both girls.

When Rogue's smile faded, he realized she was still in a upset and sighed. "Kurt. What do yah want?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "I was wondering if you were still upset about last night?"

The goth mutant's eyes narrowed. "Maybe."

With a sigh, he said, "Kitty really is sorry about what she said. She's been trying to figure out how to apologize all morning."

At his sisters sigh, Kurt knew she'd forgive Kitty. "Ah know," she said.

Kurt smiled, and turned to the other girl. "Where are my manners, I am Kurt Wagner," he introduced himself.

"He's mah foster brother," Rogue explained. "And pretty much the only real family Ah got."

"Rogue...," Kurt began, only to be cut off by Rogue.

"Ah don't wanna hear it today Kurt," she said sharply.

Rogue sighed. "Of course. I'm sorry I brought it up," he apologized. Mystique was still on Rogues bad side after what she had put the girl through. But he still had hope for their mother, even though she was an enemy of theirs as X-men.

"Rose Potter," the girl introduced herself, giving Kurt and Rogue curious, and somewhat worried looks.

"Glad to meet you," Kurt said, before turning back to Rogue. "I better get going."

0000000000

Once Kurt was gone, Rose asked, "What was that about?"

"Mah foster mother, Kurt's birth mother, isn't exactly mother of the year," Rogue explained. "Kurt still has some hope that she'll change her ways, ah don't."

"He has a different accent than you?"

Rogue smiled. "He grew up in Germany. Come on, we gotta get tah class."

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't try and write Kurt's accent. The truth is that I have no idea how.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Fawkes watched as Albus Dumbledore sat thinking of another way to track down Rose Potter.

For a little over a year, ever since Rose's disappearance was discovered, Albus had been trying to track down the girl, as well as counter Voldemort. He had even tried to get the phoenix to take him to her, but her hadn't counted on one important detail, ever since he had taken her through a burning with him, Fawkes had developed a strong bond with the girl. It wasn't a familiar bond, like he had with the Headmaster. Rather, the bond was like the bond between an older brother and his younger sister, or perhaps even a father and daughter.

Being responsible for what Rose had become, Fawkes had felt a sense of duty to support her as she adjusted to the changes in her body. And he had actually spent much of the summer after Rose's second year with Rose at Privet Drive. And while they couldn't communicate conventionally, Rose proved that she was easily, definitely much easier than even Albus was, able to detect the changes in the pitch of his voice that reflected his emotions. And over the next two school years, he visited her frequently.

And at the end of her fourth year, when Albus had forbidden Rose's friends from writing her, he had tried to inform the Headmaster that it was a bad idea. But, as Albus had begun to do more frequently throughout the years, Dumbledore had ignored the feelings sent through their familiar bond.

So when Rose ran off, he refused to help the Headmaster find her. That's not to say he didn't keep an eye on her, that would be against his own, unique bond with her. And he had observed her from a distance on many of her world travels, though he was sure that every now and then she had at least sensed he was around, as she would turn and look in his general direction. But as long as she was happy and, mostly safe (not in any danger she didn't willingly put herself in), he would continue to help her evade Albus.

The older wizard hadn't yet realized that Fawkes had deliberately interfered with many of his attempt to find Rose, such as as removing tracking charm and portkey spells from the mail he frequently had delivered by owl (since Fawkes refused to carry the letters himself). Fawkes doubted he had even thought about it.

And in the phoenix's mind, it was the least Dumbledore deserved for ignoring his council.

0000000000

Rogue, unfortunately, didn't have all of her classes with Rose. But Rose did agree to sit with her at lunch, even if that meant sitting with Rogues other friends.

So the witch waited for her new friend outside the cafeteria. When Rogue showed up, the two of the waited in line together, before Rogue led them to a table outside, already occupied by a boy she recognized as Kurt, a brown-haired girl, and an older boy wearing red-sunglasses.

"Guys," Rogue introduced, "this is Rose. She's new."

Rose raised an eyebrow at the brief introduction, and said, as flatly as she could, "Hi."

"Hello," the older boy said with a smile. "I'm Scott, and this is Kitty," he gestured to the other girl, "and..."

"Kurt," Rose finished. "We met this morning."

"Ja," Kurt said with a smile. "How are you enjoying Bayville so far?"

Rose smiled, "It's nice. A lot different from where I come from, but that's a plus, even if my store doesn't get too many customers." She turned to Rogue. "In fact you and a woman named Ororo Munroe have been my only customers."

"You own a store?" Kitty asked. "But you're so young."

"What do you sell?" Scott asked.

Rose smiled and explained her store to the three others, before she explained, "As for why I own a store, I'm an emancipated minor. The store is how I primarily support myself, though I don't need it. Thanks to my late parents, I'm, set for a few years at least."

Scot was about to ask another question when a black-skinned boy with blond hair joined the group. "hey guys," he said as he sat down. Then he noticed Rose. "Who's the new girl?"

"The new girl is Rose," Rose said coldly, not likening how this boy spoke as if she wasn't there. "And you are?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm Evan."

"You might want to be a little more polite," Scott teased the boy. "Apparently your aunt shops at Rose's store."

"You know Auntie O?" Evan asked, suddenly afraid.

"Ororo Munroe,?" Rose asked. At Evan's nod she said, "Kinda, she stopped by my store once."

Once more Rose explained about the store, and Kitty spoke up. "Wait a minute, That's why you haven't been racing me to the bath?" she accused Rogue.

The southern girl smirked. "Guilty. Her oils really are a miracle."

"Are you open after school?" Kitty asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, until eight."

"Then perhaps we may stop by and purchase some or your remedies," Kurt said with a smile. "What do you think Scott?...Scott!"

"What?" The bespectacled boy said, looking back at his friends. "Sorry?"

"We know yah don't like Duncan , but Jean does. If she wants tah sit with the loser that's her problem," Rogue chastised him.

With a sigh, Scott said, "Your right."

"Excuse me," Rose said as she stood up. "I'll be right back, but I need to get another milk."

0000000000

As soon as Rose was gone, Kitty said, "I'm really sorry about last night Rogue. I didn't mean too..."

Rogue held up her hand. "It's all right. Ah shouldn't have snapped at yah," she admitted. "But y'all take so many thing's for granted , it irks me sometimes."

the two smiled at each other, glad that their friendship was still intact, then Rose asked, "So what do y'all think of Rose?" she asked.

"Seems nice," Kitty admitted.

"And not to bad on the eyes either," Evan said, earning him a swat in the back of the head from Rogue.

"Watch it porcupine, that's mah friend yer ogglein'."

"So are we going to stop in at her store later?" Kurt asked.

Scott shrugged. "I don't see any problem with it. Kurt, you have Art with Jean, see if she'd like to go as well."

"Sure," Kurt said with a smile.

0000000000

Rose had just paid for her extra milk, and was on her way back out to Rogue and her friends, when she was interrupted by a skinny boy with a hunched back and poor hygiene.

"Hey baby," he greeted, in what Rose assumed was meant to be a suave voice, "how'd you like to hang with a handsome guy such as myself?"

"I'd sooner kiss a toad," she told him coolly.

For some reason he smiled at that, "I can be a toad if you'd like."

Clearly this guy couldn't take a hint. Choosing a tune, Rose began to hum, pushing the magic of her vocal chords into it, specifically the power of fear, and leveled a glare at the boy.

It was such a shame she couldn't petrify the boy, it would make things so much easier.

Rose watched as fear entered the boy's eyes, before he quickly fled over to his friends, or who she assumed where his friends.

Ceasing her song, Rose continued out the door.

0000000000

"That chick is scary yo," Todd Tolansky, otherwise known as Toad, said as he joined her friends.

"I thought she looked pretty hot myself," Pietro said with a smirk. "She probably just intimidated you. What she needs is a real man."

"Like you?" Pietro's sister, Wanda, asked dubiously.

"Exactly," he said with a smirk.

"Twenty bucks says she turns you down," Lance Alvers, Kitty's questionable boyfriend, said with a smirk.

"You're on."

0000000000

After school, Rose immediately put on her sunglasses and passed her hand in front of her eyes, removing the glamour charm. Sighing in relief as her normal vision returned to her, she walked out of the school to meet with Rogue and the other girls friends.

She liked Rogue's friend, so far, and they were definitely good people. She did wonder how Scott got away with wearing sunglasses in school, but she figured it was still to early for her to ask why politely. Maybe after she'd known him for a few more days.

Ah well, in the meantime, she had a store to run. And her possible new friends, along with her only friend in Bayville so far, Rogue, were waiting.

0000000000

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**Also, Please take a look at my One-Shot Story _Bloodhound._ It's about Mystique and an original character I've made, there is a challenge after the story for any interested. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Rogue and her friends browsed through her store, Rose contemplated them.

Scott was a bit uptight, but he meant well. The older boy wasn't unattractive, in fact if she wasn't attracted to women, she may very well feel an attraction to him. But, he was also, obviously, infatuated with the red-headed Jean Grey. He was also the apparent, and probably unofficial, leader of the group.

Jean, the only person who she hadn't met at lunch, was hot. Though whether it was due to the strong resemblance to her mother, as Jean had flowing red hair and green eyes, the fact that she was obviously straight as an arrow, or Rose's own attraction to Rogue, she didn't do anything for the witch. She seemed to be the peacekeeper of the group, judging from her interaction with everyone else, and the glances she threw in the direction of Rogue and Kitty.

Kitty, Rose wasn't sure about her. She appeared somewhat flighty, but the sense she got from her was that she was rather loyal and intelligent. It was an...interesting contrast. She also wasn't bad looking, though a bit to talkative for Rose's taste. Still, she appeared to be a good friend. She just hoped that that's all there was between her and Rogue.

Kurt was another mystery to her. She got a feeling that she was being deceived by him somehow, but she couldn't place it. And he was a good, fun-loving guy, though there was a bit of darkness about him. Not to mention he smelled of smoke, and not from cigarettes or weed. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it reminded her much of the incense she sold, but she just couldn't place the scent, even after licking her lips in an effort to 'taste' the scent. He also seemed to be the closest to Rogue, no surprise considering they were foster-siblings, but he himself gravitated more towards Scott. And it was clear that he looked up to the older boy somehow.

Evan didn't impress her much. She'd seen his type at Hogwarts, in the form of Oliver Wood. Only instead of Quidditch, it appeared that Evan was obsessed with skateboarding. He wasn't as fanatical as Wood, but it was clear to her, that even though he was here for his friends, he'd rather be out on the skateboard he had under his arm. The constant looks to the door didn't help him hide those feelings. But still, he at least polite.

And then, of course, there was Rogue. The girl had been covered, head to toe, whenever Rose saw her, as though she wanted to reveal as little skin as possible. But still, she was kind, if a bit offensive in nature, as though she tried, purposely, to keep people away from her. But she was beautiful, and Rose was already forming a plan to determine whether Rogue would even be open to being in a relationship with her.

The strange thing Rose thought about the group was that she couldn't see such different people becoming such good friends under normal circumstances. The only way she could see them being so close was some shared dilemma. What that dilemma was, she had no idea. The only thing any of them really had in common was that they lived together.

It was strange.

When they all left the store, everyone had purchased something, though only Rogue and Jean had asked for her opinion. Everyone but Rogue, whom Rose assumed had yet to use up hers, had purchased reliefs for sore muscles. Scott and Evan hadn't purchased anything else. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt, had all purchased shampoo. Kurt had also purchased a statue, of a witch dressed in red. Jean had bought some meditation candles and a book on the subject. Kitty had bought a couple CD's. And Rogue, had bought some moisturizing soap.

0000000000

Jean Grey sat back on her bed as she flipped through the book she had purchased at _White Owl_. Rose certainly knew her products, or maybe she was just lucky in terms of her suppliers. This book had several methods of meditation that the Professor had tutored her in to help control her own powers. But many of the methods described in the book weren't taught to her. She wondered if the Professor even knew them.

And Rose herself was also interesting. She had noticed that she had worn sunglasses, even inside. And while Scott did as well, he had a very good reason. But she knew the girl hadn't worn them in school. She had also been helpful when Jean had asked her about the books, giving a very good summary and overview of the the books on the subject of meditation, before recommending the book she'd purchased as a good overview of many different kinds of meditation.

Rose was also an attractive girl, she could admit that easily. But Jean had noticed that she was also rather observant, and intelligent. She hadn't missed the speculative looks Rose had given each of them.

She just hoped Rose didn't notice anything too unusual.

0000000000

Kurt smiled as he returned to the mansion. His date had been rather nice, and it appeared that his absence went unnoticed.

Wanda had wanted to keep their relationship secret, and Kurt agreed with her logic. Not only were they on opposite teams, not that she actually cared about the Brotherhood, but neither wanted to deal with their respective siblings interfering in their relationship. Pietro would, just because he could, and Rogue would out of an actual desire to see Kurt happy.

As he slipped, silently, into his room, he couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his face. Wanda had found the statue amusing, and the kiss she had given him in return for the gift had made his fur stand on end. She may not show it, but Wanda had a soft side, a side that, as far as he knew, only he had seen.

She also mentioned that she'd have to check out _White Owl _herself.

0000000000

The next day of school passed much the same as the last. Rose went to class, and sat with Rogue and her friends at lunch. And she was hit on by another guy.

The only difference was that this guy had waited until the end of the day.

The white-haired boy had appeared at her locker with a rose in his hand. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," he said smoothly.

Rose smirked. He actually wasn't bad, it was certainly a better line than that other boy had used yesterday. And he wasn't bad looking. Looking over his shoulder, she saw a small group, including the boy that hit on her yesterday, watching with interest. She also noticed the one girl with the group had similar features to this white-haired boy, and figured they were probably related.

Accepting the flower, she smiled and said, "Thanks."

The boy smirked, obviously thinking he had impressed her. So the shock on his face, when she stepped around him was priceless. Walking towards the girl, who had short black hair, and wasn't at all bad looking, she handed the flower to her. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," she smoothly, echoing the boys lines. Before placing a chaste kiss on the stunned girls lips.

Rose turned to look at the stunned boy, and his other friends. "Sorry, but she's more my type," she said, before walking away, a smirk on her face as she but a little more sway in her hips.

She'd have to tell Kurt to be careful, if things didn't turn out well with Rogue, he might try for this girl.

And she had Kurt's scent all over her.

0000000000

Lance was the first to recover. The chuckle started out small, before turning into a full out laugh. "That...That was priceless."

Pietro turned to glare at him, "Shut up Alvers!"

"She kissed me?" Wanda said, apparently still in shock. "Another girl...kissed me?"

The Scarlet Witch was suddenly everyone's attention, as the boys were obviously waiting for her to process her reaction. Depending upon how she took this...

Things could get real bad for them.

0000000000

The bell above the door rung, but Rose didn't turn around, as she recognized the scent of the person as the girl she kissed.

"Just so you know, I have a boyfriend," the girl said.

Rose turned and smiled at the short haired girl. "I know."

"You know?" She said. "How, we haven't even told anyone?"

"I'm observant," Rose said. She walked over and held out her hand. "Kurt's a lucky man Ms...?"

The girl eyed Rose and her hand for a moment, before reaching out and grabbing the witch's hand. "Wanda Maximoff."

Rose smiled. "Well, Wanda, how can I help you?"

0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums. And Please Take a Look at My One-Shot, _Bloodhound._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, I got a couple complaints about Rose judging the X-Men based off a few moments of knowing them. Remember, one of her abilities is to read the general personality of a person. She doesn't really know them, she just got general feelings from them.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Wanda was an alright girl, she was actually a good person, but full of anger. The result, to Rose, was that she had a gray personality. She was also very determined, at capable of great love and loyalty, but it was hidden behind her anger, and Rose figured that once lost, it would be almost impossible to regain her trust.

Kurt had better understand how good he had it with her.

And it seemed that Wanda wanted to be Rose's friend, the witch suspected that it had something to do with how she handled her brother, but couldn't be entirely sure. And they spent the rest of the afternoon talking. And when Wanda left shortly before closing, she had bought some muscle-ache cures, as well as shampoo, conditioner, and soap Rose recommended (green apple, as that seemed to compliment her natural smell best, though Wanda didn't know why she suggested that particular scent). She also bought a Gothic designed cross statue, which she explained was a gift for Kurt.

0000000000

The next day after school, Rogue approached Rose at the other girls locker.

She had heard about Pietro asking Rose out, and her response to it throughout the day, but especially after lunch. She was surprised that Rose had told him Wanda was more her type, and wondered if that was true, or if she was just messing with the arrogant speedster.

Her own response to this news surprised her. She felt jealous of Wanda, and betrayed and hurt by Rose. It had taken most of the afternoon for her to realize why.

She was attracted to Rose.

Even if she couldn't pursue an actual relationship with the girl, because it honestly wouldn't be fair to ask Rose to be in a relationship where she couldn't touch and kiss her partner, she was still attracted to the girl. And the idea of her being with someone else hurt.

"Ah heard yah kissed Wanda yesterday," she informed Rose nonchalantly as the other girl was putting her books away.

Rose turned from her locker and smiled at Rogue. "Yes. Why, are you jealous?"

"Oh course not," Rogue said, perhaps a bit to quickly.

Rose smirked and took a step closer to Rogue, bringing her uncomfortably close to the mutant who was used to people keeping some distance between them and her. "Don't be," Rose said, her voice sounding so sultry and arousing, it sent a jolt of pleasure running through Rogue's body. "She's seeing somebody, and besides...," she leaned in closer and spoke directly into Rogue's ear, "I'm interested in someone else."

Rogue's breath caught. Rose's voice was terribly pleasurable, she didn't remember it being such before. Somewhat worried, and excited, she asked, her voice wavering slightly, "Who?"

Rose's response was a sultry smile, as she leaned in. Rogue knew what was about to happen, knew she should move away, but she was both to terrified and excited to move. And when Rose's lips met hers, she fully expected to experience Rose's memories, and knock the girl unconscious.

Only to be surprised when nothing happened.

The kiss was chaste, and brief, and when Rose pulled back, Rogue was stunned. Rose, kissed her. Nothing happened. Rose _kissed_ her.

Roe smiled sadly and took a step back from the stunned speechless mutant. "I'm sorry," she said, when she realized that Rogue wasn't speaking. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if you still want to be my friend."

Turning away, Rogue watched as her friend, a friend that she realized she was attracted to, walked away.

And all she could think about was that Rose could touch her and vice-versa.

0000000000

Rose kept her head high as she walked away from Rogue.

She was so stupid! The odds that Rogue was attracted to her weren't all that high, but she had to go and ruin her friendship by kissing the girl. Not only that, but she had almost seduced Rogue with her voice along, allowing the love and lust she had begun to feel for the other girl to enter her voice.

As she walked into her store, a single tear rolled down her face.

What had she done?

0000000000

"Ah think mah friend Rose is mutant," Rogue said softly.

Her friends, Professor Xavier, Ms. Munroe, and Logan looked at her curiously. They where in the middle of dinner, and they had all noticed that Rogue had been strangely silent since returning from school.

The Professor set down his fork and knife, folding his hands in front of him. With genuine curiosity he asked, "Why do you think she is one of us?"

Rogue looked down at her food before answering, and thought for a moment. She was still working out her feelings for the dark haired girl, and didn't want to sharer what had happened after school. "She touched me," Rogue said, leaving out the fact that the touch had been s very sweet and chaste kiss.

Everyone's attention was now on Rogue. But it was the Professor who asked, "And you saw something that led you to believe she is a mutant?"

Rogue shook her head. "That's just the thin' Professor, ah didn't see anythin'," she told the stunned group.

"Maybe you're gaining more control over your own powers," Scott suggested.

Rogue shook her head, "Ah wasn't even trying to control mah powers." She turned back to the Professor. "Ah knew she was going to touch mah skin, but ah couldn't react in time. And when she did touch me, ah expected to experience her memories, but nothing happened," she explained.

Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair. "I will investigate this possibility," he informed Rogue and the others. "In the meantime, treat her as if she is a regular human. As Scott suggested, it is a possibility that you are just gaining the ability to control your powers. Your desire not to harm her may have been enough to stop you from absorbing her memories if that is the case. Should Rose turn out to not be a mutant, we will investigate this further with you Rogue."

0000000000

Rose closed her eyes in concentration. Something was attacking the shields in her mind, but what it was, she had no idea.

Whatever it was, was powerful. She couldn't counter attack it, all she could do was defend.

Moments later the attack ceased, leaving her with a budding headache.

"Can this day get any worse?" she asked herself, walking to her potions cupboard to get a headache relief.

0000000000

Charles Xavier frowned as he removed Cerebro fro his head.

"Well Chuck?" Logan asked behind him, standing with Ororo.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I couldn't get any reading on Ms. Potter," he said. "I could not even find her mind, which would explain why Cerebro would not have located her in the first place if she has developed the mutant gene. I believe Rogue is, sadly right and that her friend is a mutant."

"Sadly?" Logan asked gruffly. "Why would it be sad to find another mutant?"

"Because if Rose wasn't a mutant, it would mean that Rogue is developing a way to control her powers," Ororo explained sadly.

"Yes," Xavier agreed. "But I'm afraid we need more proof of Rose's abilities. Ororo, I understand that you've met Ms. Potter?"

A faint blush rose to the weather witch's cheeks, but she answered, "Yes, I bought a few things from her store not too long ago."

Logan smirked. "These things have anything to do with that summertime blizzard the other week?"

Despite her intensifying blush, Ororo glared at Logan. "If I recall, adamantium conducts electricity."

Logan shut up and looked away from Ororo, Xavier smiled softly at his friends antics. "Since she knows you, perhaps you could stop in and see Ms. Potter tomorrow," He said to Ororo. "Perhaps you may notice if she indeed has any powers, but I would like you to invite her to the mansion. Hopefully, once here, I can get a read on her and confirm that she does carry the x-gene."

"And if she does?" Logan asked.

Xavier smiled. "She is an emancipated minor, if what Rogue has told me is true. Perhaps we can convince her to join us, and if not, we can at least tell her that she is not alone in the world."

0000000000

**Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When Rogue arrived at school, she was incredibly nervous and afraid of how to approach Rose. She knew she was developing an attraction to the girl, and if Rose could actually touch her, well there was a reason she was nervous. But having not been in a relationship before, especially not with another girl, she was afraid to mess up.

The result was that she spent the morning avoiding Rose.

0000000000

Rose sighed as she sat down at a table alone for lunch, she had only seen Rogue a few times, but it seemed that whenever the other girl saw her, she hid.

She really had messed up when she kissed Rogue.

Looking down at her food, Rose realized that she wasn't really hungry, and began to slowly pick at her food with the plastic spork provided for meals. She didn't even notice when she was joined.

"What's got you in such a lousy mood?" Wanda asked, earning a jump from Rose.

Rose looked up at her new friend and sighed. "You remember the other day at the shop, I told you their was someone I was interested in?"

Wanda nodded as she lifted some spaghetti to her mouth. "Yeah," she said, before putting her food in her mouth.

"I kissed her yesterday, and today she's been avoiding me," she said morosely.

Wanda gave her friend a sympathetic look and placed her hand on Rose's in comfort. "I'm sorry," she said honestly, and much nicer than she normally was to others. She smiled sadly, "Maybe if you told me who it was I can go knock some sense into them," she joked.

Rose snorted. "Somehow I don't think that will endear Rogue to me any more."

Wanda, began coughing, as she spit out the spaghetti that had been in her mouth. Giving Rose a wide-eyed look she asked, "You kissed Rogue?"

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, what's the big deal."

"You mean you kissed Rogue and nothing happened?" the short-haired girl asked incredulously.

Rose sighed. "Yes," she said, beginning to get annoyed. "What's the big deal? It's not as though she's capable of knocking me out with a single touch"

Wanda's mouth opened and closed a couple times, before she said, "I'll be right back."

Rose watched as Wanda made her way outside to those tables there.

0000000000

The absence of Rose at their table was noticed, but no one really commented about it as they hadn't know the girl long.

But when Wanda approached the table, a scowl on her face, she was noticed. It wasn't often that the members of the Brotherhood approached the X-Men without intending to cause trouble.

But before the X-Men could question her, she yelled at Rogue, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rogue didn't look at Wanda, but asked, "What are yah talking about?"

"Rose," she informed the other girl angrily.

That got Rogue to look at Wanda, while the other X-Men looked on wondering what the hell was going on.

"What about her?" Rogue asked angrily, not really appreciating the other mutant's attitude.

Not sure that Rose wanted the other X-Men to know what had happened, if they didn't know already, Wanda simply said, still angrily, but calmer than before, "You're avoiding her. And she's noticed."

Rogue tensed up. "That's none of yer business," she told the other girl.

Wanda slammed her hands into the table to glare at Rogue in the eye. "Maybe not. But when my friend, and Rose is a friend, is hurting, I make it my business."

Rogue looked away from Wanda. "You don't even know what happened?" Rogue said, unable to look Wanda in the eye. She had a pretty good idea that Wanda did know, and the Scarlet Witch's next words confirmed it.

"I know more than you think Rogue," she said icily. "And I can't believe that you would be this dense to not seize the opportunity in front of you." Before Rogue could respond, Wanda stood up and turned from the table, but before she walked away, she said, "Sort out your head and talk to the girl, before she decides she doesn't even want to be your friend anymore."

As Wanda walked away, Evan asked, "What was that about? I didn't even know Rose and Wanda were friends."

"Neither did Ah," Rogue said sadly. She looked over at the expectant faces of her friends. "Remember ah said Rose touched me?"

Everyone nodded, and Rogue continued. "Ah was so shocked that nothin' happened when she touched me, ah just stood there, unable to speak."

"But why would she be hurt by that?" Scott asked.

Rouge looked down and blushed, confusing all the guys. But when Jean asked, "She kissed you?" and Rogue nodded, things suddenly made sense to them.

The X-Men stared at Rogue silent for a moment, until Evan said, "That is hot!" Unfortunately for the native New Yorker, he was sitting between Jean and Kitty. They both slapped him in the back of the back of the head, and leveled glares that could melt adamantium at him.

Gulping he chuckled weakly. "Just kidding."

"How do you feel about Rose?" Jean asked softly, trying to help her friend.

Rogue's shoulders drooped. "Ah like her," she said softly. "Ah realized that before she kissed me. But I don't know what ta do now."

"Talk to her," Kurt said, smiling softly at his sister. "She probably thinks you don't want anything to do with her now."

0000000000

After school, Rogue wasn't able to catch Rose before she left. So she decided to stop at _White Owl._

Stepping into the store, she was unsurprised to find Hedwig resting on her perch by the counter. But she was surprised by the glare the owl was giving her. She didn't even know owls could glare.

She waited patiently, looking around the store, until she heard the jangle of beads leading to the back of the store rattle and Rose say, "How can I..."

Rogue turned to see Rose staring at her, her sunglasses perched in her nose. She smiled nervously, "Hey."

"Hi," Rose greeted. She walked behind the counter and began tor rub her fingers along Hedwig's feathers. "I'm sorry if I was to forward yesterday."

Rogue shook her head. "No, it's alright. Yah just caught me off guard. And...ah may have enjoyed it more than ah thought ah would."

"Really?" Rose asked, looking up at Rouge.

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm sorry ah didn't say anythin', but when you kissed me and nothin' happened..."

"Wait," Rose interrupted, "I thought you just said you enjoyed it?"

Rogue was silent for a moment, and began to fidget. "Ah did, that wasn't what ah meant when ah said nothin' happened," she explained. "Ah'm not like other people," she began, only to stop speaking when the door to the shop opened.

"Hands in the air!" a male voice ordered.

The two girls turned to find a man, wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. "I said put ' up!" he ordered again.

The two girls slowly did as instructed.

"Open the register!" he ordered.

"Why don't you just calm down," Rose said, and Rogue began to feel a sense of calm envelop her. "And put the gun...

**BANG!**

Rogue screamed as Rose fell to the floor, her sunglasses falling to either side of her face. The sense of calm vanished.

The gunman turned the gun on Rogue. "Open the register!" he ordered.

Glaring at the robber, with tears in her eyes, and not close enough to subdue him without the risk of getting shot, Rogue kept her hands in the air as she made her way to the counter.

The old style register opened easily, and the gunman quickly emptied the drawer, after ordering Rogue to step back. After taking all the money, he turned the gun towards Rogue and smiled. "Sorry, can't leave any witnesses."

But before he could pull the trigger, a ball of flame appeared between him and Rogue, only to die down and reveal Rose.

Rogue watched from behind as Rose's hair stood on end.

0000000000

The last thought's that ran through the robbers head was that this was a demon.

The woman he had just shot's hair stood on end, like a demonic crown, while she snarled, revealing long canines reminding him of vampires. The snarl drove sheer terror and fear into his heart.

But the eyes, slitted, and yellow, and full of anger, were what truly frighted him.

He was frozen mid scream.

0000000000

Rose's hair returned down to it's normal state. And she turned to look at Rose.

The first thing Rogue noticed was that Rose's emerald eyes were slitted. Then she noticed the robber, frozen in place with a look of sheer terror on his face. Despite this the first words she spoke were, "How are you still alive?"

Rose smiled sadly, a worried look in her eyes. But before she could answer, the door to the store opened again, and Ororo Munroe stepped into the store, drawing the two girls attention.

With a quick, accessing glance, the white haired woman raised an eyebrow and asked calmly, "What happened here?"

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**And remember that Rose's hair is feather-like from her burning. And like a peacock does with it's tail, she can flare it to make her appear larger.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Rose looked between the two women standing in her shop. This was definitely not good. Licking her lips she said, somewhat nervously, "Do you mind if I wait to answer your questions?" She gestured to the would be robber, "I'd like to take care of him first."

When Ororo nodded, she sighed and made her way to the back of the shop, where she grabbed a vial of mandrake restorative potion (She had learned to keep it on hand and her supply well stocked after accidentally petrifying Hermione at the beginning of her third year. Luckily Madame Pomfrey had potion left over from the year before.), and a length of rope.

Walking back to the main shop, Rose first took the money that had been in her cash register and put it on the counter, counting to make sure she had the right amount. She also pulled out the robbers wallet and took his money out, adding it to her own, before putting the wallet back. She then tied the robbers limbs together, specifically his legs in case she wasn't fast enough knocking him out. She then pried the gun from his hand, setting it on the counter alongside the money.

She then placed one hand around the robber's throat and began to pour the potion into his mouth, while chanting, _"Gluttientes, gluttientes, gluttientes..." _

Soon the robber jerked, as he tried to pull the trigger on a gun that wasn't there. And before he did anything else, Rose muttered, "_Stupefy," _and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. Removing the ropes, the witch retied them, making sure his limbs were firmly together and he would be unable to get away. She then put her hand to his forehead, and focused on the events from when she appeared before him to now and whispered, "_Obliviate."_

Standing up from her position next to the man, she said, "If one of you would call the police, I'll answer your questions."

Ororo gave Rose an assessing look. "I imagine it would be better if we called Professor Xavier at the institute first. He can make sure this man doesn't remember whatever it was you did to him."

Rose, for her part, was actually surprised, but said, "No problems, I already took care of it."

"Yah did," Rogue asked.

Rose smiled sadly, and wondered if she should rethink her decision to wipe their their memories after she answered their questions. If Xavier could wipe minds, they might already know about magic after all. It would depend on what they told her now though. "I cast a memory charm, wiping the events from his mind, but left him enough to know he tried robbing the place."

"Memory Charm?" Ororo asked. "You mean like magic?"

Damn, they didn't know. She'd have to wipe their mind then. Rose nodded. "I am a witch. A real spell casting, potion making, broom riding witch. It's how I make these products, combining potions with normal items I can sell to normals."

"Is that how you froze him?" Rouge asked. "A spell?"

Rose shook her head. "No, though it was magic, just not any magic other witches and wizards can reproduce."

"Other witches and wizards?" Ororo asked, now clearly intrigued.

Rose nodded. "A whole secret society of people living right alongside the normal world. Along with magical creatures. A few years ago, I was involved in an...indecent, with one such creature, and I almost died. In fact I would have if not for another creatures intervention. But the intervention affected my body, changing it into what it is now. I gained the ability to petrify, or even kill if I concentrate, with a glance. I can sense the general personality of a person. My skin became incredibly resilient, that bullet genius over there," she gestured to the robber, "shot at me didn't even penetrate my skin, and most spells simply flow off of it. My muscles became denser, my bone became lighter and hollow, but stronger at the same time. My canines can extend into fangs capable of injecting a poison deadlier than any you can imagine. My hair is actually feathers, and my senses of taste, sight, and smell became more enhanced. Not to mention my ability to flame anywhere I wish." She gave the two women a sympathetic look. "Of course none of this explanation matters."

"Why not?" Rogue demanded.

It was Ororo who answered. "Because she intends to wipe our memories like she did the robber's."

Rogue turned to Rose. "Do yah really plan to wipe our memories?" she demanded.

Rose nodded, "Yes. It's not like I have much of a choice. Magical law says that we can't reveal magic to any non-magicals unless they are family, already aware of magic, or at a certain level of government. I don't want to, but I have to."

"What gives yah the right ta do that?" Rogue demanded angrily.

Rouge," Ororo said calmly, laying a hand on the younger mutants shoulder. "Rose is just following the laws of her people. But," she looked up at Rose, "before you do that, I believe we have something to say that may cause you to reconsider."

"What?" Rose asked.

0000000000

Ororo took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth, if what she said didn't convince the young woman in front of her not to, Rose would at least attempt to erase her and Rogues memories. From the list of abilities she had, on top of casting magic, she would probably succeed.

Rose was definitely powerful.

"Rogue and I are mutants," she explained. Before Rose could ask, she continued, "Mutants are people born with special abilities. I, for example, can control the weather. This was the reason I was stopping at your shop. Yesterday, when you touched Rogue," Rose cast a quick glance at the other girl, before her attention returned to Ororo, "and her powers didn't work, it brought you to our attention as a possible mutant."

"What's your power?" Rose asked, looking at Rogue.

The girl in question looked away from Rose. "Ah absorb the memories and life-force of anyone ah touch. In the case of other mutants, ah absorb their powers as well for a time. Ah have absolutely no control over it."

"The gloves," Rose observed.

Rogue nodded. "When yah kissed me yesterday," Now it was Ororo's turn to be surprised, she hadn't heard about that, "ah fully expected yah to be knocked unconscious. But yah kept me off balance so ah didn't react ta move away when ah knew ah should have. And when yah touched me, and nothin' happened, ah was so shocked..."

Rose smiled. "So it wasn't the kiss that left you speechless?"

"No, the kiss was part of it," she assured the other girl.

Ororo cleared her throat to remind the other two girls she was there. "I was sent to invite you to the institute so we could see if you were a mutant. If you were, Professor Xavier was willing to offer you a place to stay and were you could be accepted by others like you. As it is, I don't see any real difference between what you described, and what some can do with their powers. I am sure that, if you wished, the Professor would still be willing to offer you someplace to stay, if you don't like wherever it is you are currently staying."

Rose smiled. "I'm, literally, living out of a trunk in the back room." She was silent as she contemplated what Ororo said before speaking. "I really should erase your memories," she sighed. Looking up at the the two mutants she said, "If I don't, and the government finds out, they'll come and wipe your memories anyway, and they'd take me away for breaking the law," she explained. "That said, take me to the institute."

0000000000

After waiting for the Bayville PD to show up and arrest the robber, and giving statements, Rose followed Ororo and Rogue to the mini-van Ororo had driven to the store.

Not long after, they pulled up to the gates of Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning. Moments later they had pulled up to the doors and Rose was stepping out.

Taking a deep breath, the witch walked through the doors of the institute. She was met by a gruff older man in a leather jacket and cowboy boots, and a bald man in a wheel chair.

The bald man smiled. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute Ms. Potter," he greeted. "I am Charles Xavier, and this," he gestured to the other man, "is Logan."

"A pleasure," Rose greeted.

0000000000

**Please Read and Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**Gluttientes – Latin for Swallow**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – Okay This is the winner of my poll. This means that I am going to try, TRY, and focus on this this story above the others. This does not mean the others will not be updated, it just means that this is the one I'm going to try focus most of my attention on.**

**Chapter 9**

Charles Xavier smiled. "I trust that Ms. Monroe has explained what the institute is?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, though," she smiled, "I'm not a mutant."

"I know," Charles said with a smile. "I am, I'll admit, a fairly powerful telepath, and I've been conversing with Ms. Monroe since a little after you left your shop."

"Wait a minute," Logan interrupted. "If she's not a mutant, then why aren't you wiping her brain already Chuck."

Rose had to force herself not to laugh at Logan's nickname for the Professor. She hardly imagined that the well educated man could ever be a Chuck. Her halted laugh turned into a muffled snort.

Xavier spared the girl a glance, and a look that told her he had long given up trying to get Logan to stop calling Chuck, before turning back to the other man. "She may not be a mutant Logan, but she does have some unique abilities."

"Such as?"

Rose smiled, and before Xavier could respond, she flamed behind the man, several feet behind in case he felt a threat.

Logan turned with a glare and a sigh. "Great," he grumbled. "Another teleporter, as if the Elf wasn't bad enough."

"Ah, but that's not all she can do," Xavier pointed out. Turning to Rose he asked, "Would you care to give a demonstration. We have a specially designed room to help our students learn to control their abilities. I feel I must warn you however, that our other students will likely take an interest and watch as well."

Rose hesitated for a moment. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but the feeling she got from Xavier, was that he genuinely wanted to help. He was a good man, one that held his students safety above all else, but was willing to reach out and help others if they'd let him. And while he did feel remarkably similar to Dumbledore, she didn't detect a need to control coming from him. A need to keep some things secret, yes, but not out of a desire to control.

And this place was nicer than the small apartment she had in her trunk.

"Sure," she said.

Xavier smiled. "Excellent. Logan and I will go prepare the Danger Room. In the meantime, I'm sure Rogue and Ms. Monroe would be willing to show you around. That way, you can decide if you would like to stay here with us. They should be able to answer any questions you may have."

0000000000

As Rogue and Ororo showed her around, Rose realized why Rogue was friends with such a diverse group of people. She hadn't seen everyone, but she saw Kitty when Rogue showed her their room, and Scott and Jean were the ones that found them when it was time to head to the Danger Room, though the two teens were wearing some type of uniform.

It was then she learned why Scott wore sunglasses and she felt sorry for the man. He apparently got away with the glasses in school because his eyes "had a sensitivity to light" or at least that was what was claimed on the doctors slip the Professor had given the school.

She also learned that Jean was telekinetic, and had some latent telepathic powers she was developing. Kitty had surprised her when she came through a wall to join them on the walk to the Danger Room.

But her biggest surprise was when a blue furred man popped in front of them in a cloud of smoke. He had pointed ears, elongated canines, only three long toes and fingers on each hand and foot. Combined with his yellow eyes and arrow-tipped devils tail, he looked like a demon. And when she realized it was Kurt (the smell and facial features were what gave it away), the feeling of deception she had in the shop made sense, especially since he didn't have it now.

When she walked into the Danger Room's control room, Evan was waiting. There was also a large blue furred man that appeared to be quite muscular standing with Logan and the Professor. Ororo smiled when she saw him.

"Hank, when did you get back?" she asked.

The man smiled and spoke in a cultured voice. "Just a few minutes ago. When I came down here to talk to the professor, I was told we had a new student." He then turned to rose, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "You look familiar," he said, before he held out his large hand for her to shake. "Dr. Hank McCoy, though I'm also known as Beast at times."

"Rose Potter," the witch introduced herself as she took the mans hand.

"That's how I know you," Hank said. "My niece is worried about you. She showed me your picture when I was visiting this summer. Hermione speaks very highly of you."

"You're Hermione's uncle?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yes," he informed her. "My little sister is her mother. Would you mind too much if I told her I'd sen you and you were alright. I'm afraid she blames herself for your disappearance."

Rose sighed, "Sure. Tell I'm sorry for worrying her, and that I forgive her will you."

He smiled sadly, "I will."

"Well, since it seems you know everyone," the Professor began, "if you would kindly go down to floor, we can begin. Logan...,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down there," he said, walking to the elevator.

Rose smiled as she disappeared in a plume of flame.

"She's a teleporter," Kurt said happily, "YES!"

0000000000

Logan stood across from the girl in front of him. He didn't show it, but he was looking forward to this fight. His nose told him there was something feral and animalistic about the girl. Not to mention the display she had just put on against the machines was impressive.

She certainly was maneuverable, and resilient. She took a blow from the spinning maces with barely a flinch, and stood right back up with no sign of injury.

"You understand the rules?" the Professor asked, as he had just finished explaining that the fight stopped when one of them was injured, collapsed, yielded, or just wasn't able to fight any more.

At the two combatants nods, the professor said, "Very well, begin."

As soon as he gave the word, he unsheathed his claws as Rose began to sing.

"_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war"_

As she sang, Logan began to feel terrified, and at that moment he could understand why this young girl could be so dangerous. If it wasn't for his years of fighting and training, he probably would have stood there frozen in fear.

Moving, he struck out at her, and it became clear that she wasn't use to people not being terrified, as she stopped singing, and the terror left his mind.

Now unencumbered by his earlier fear, he easily took control of the fight, keeping Rose on the defensive.

At least until he heard a hiss. Startled, Logan looked up to her face, and froze as he stared into her yellow eyes.

0000000000

"That was freaky," Kitty said as she looked down at the two combatants. "When she sang, I was..."

"Terrified," Rogue supplied.

"Ja," Kurt agreed. "And her hair, standing up like that is just freaky."

"Earlier, when the mugger came into the shop, something similar happened, only ah felt comforted and braver then," Rogue said.

The Professor nodded. "Well I believe we should end the fight, it seems that Logan can't move anymore."

0000000000

A few minutes later, after Rose had given the antidote to Logan, she sat in Xavier's office, across form the older man.

"You are certainly a unique young woman," he told her. "And though I know you've been on your own these past couple of years, I would still like to extend an invitation for you to move in here. Despite the fact you possess no x-gene, you share many of the problems that face us mutants. Regardless, you will always be welcome here if you need a place to stay."

Rose was silent for a moment before she said, "I appreciate the offer Professor, and this place is certainly nicer than than my current lodging. But it's a big decision, I'd like to take a few days to think about it."

Xavier smiled. "Of course. And even if you decide not to move in, realize that you are free to visit at anytime. Now, would you like a ride home, or would you perhaps like to stay and visit longer?"

"I think I'll go home and think sir," Rose said respectfully, before she grinned. "And a ride won't be necessary."

0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile)**

**Song Lyrics: _This is War_ by 30 Seconds to Mars**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rose was sitting alone at lunch. It had been a couple days since her visit to the Institute, and while she liked the place, she enjoyed living in her own home.

Even if said home was an apartment trunk stuck in the back of her shop.

It wasn't that she couldn't afford an actual home, as during her world travels she had made a small fortune, on top of what she had inherited from her parents. But she didn't see the point. She lived alone, never had visitors, and until recently moved frequently.

What did she need a house for? Especially when she was more than comfortable in her trunk.

Not to mention she wasn't to keen on putting herself under another man's thumb. Even if Xavier was a large step up from Dumbledore, there were enough similarities in the fact they both ran secret organizations and 'taught' students to make her wary.. So she had politely visited yesterday and informed the Professor that she had to politely refuse his offer, though she appreciated it.

"I here you turned down a place at the institute?" Wanda said as she sat down across from her.

Rose looked up at the woman that had quickly become her friend. She shrugged, "I'm comfortable where I am," she said. "May I ask where you heard that?"

Wanda smirked as she took a drink of her juice. "Kitty's a bit...vocal about her not understanding why you don't want to join Xavier and his little team."

Rose raised an eyebrow as she gave Wanda a surprised look. "You know about them?"

Wanda smiled and looked around the cafeteria. Seeing her brother hitting on one of their classmates she said, "Watch my brother."

Rose did, though she noticed Wanda's hands take on a red light momentarily, and shot, almost to fast for her to see, at her brothers feet. Before her eyes, Pietro's shoe laces untied, and retied themselves together

Moments later the white-haired boy fell on his face, earning a grin from the two girls.

"I can control the probability of things happening," Wanda explained. "If I get angry, my powers tend to act out, and the worst probabilities come true. You?" she asked, looking at Rose expectantly. Rose snorted, "Why not? I already told Xavier and them. My powers aren't a mutation though," she explained, "but in short, I can control emotions with my voice, petrify with a glance, inject potent venom if I were to bite someone, and my tears have healing properties. There are others, but they mostly only effect me."

"Neat. So why'd you refuse the offer?" Wanda asked. "Don't believe in Xavier's dream of Mutant/Human co-existence?"

"Actually, I just don't like having someone else in charge of my home," Rose explained. "Or my life."

Wanda sighed. "Good. That means you won't be joining my father anytime soon."

Rose paused in her eating to look at Wanda confused. "Okay, now I'm confused. What does your father have to do with anything?"

"He and Xavier use to be old buddies," Wanda explained, a sour twinge to her voice. "But they disagreed on mutant/human relations. Xavier wants to live in peace, while my father, Magneto, wants to rule humans." She took a deep breath. "He also locked me up in an asylum when my powers first developed and I had zero control over them."

Rose gave her friend a sympathetic look and put her hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I can't say my family was much better."

Wanda smiled and pulled her hand away. "Okay, enough of the sappy stuff. How are things with you and Rogue?"

Rose grimaced. "I may have been...avoiding her. I'm afraid she'll take the fact that I don't wish to move into the Institute as a slight."

"Rose," Wanda groaned. "I fought against the X-Men and live with their enemies, yet I'm dating Kurt. Not to mention Kitty and Lance. I doubt you not moving in to live with her will make much difference if any."

0000000000

After school, Rose approached Rogue's locker.

"So how you doing?" Rose asked, drawing the mutants attention.

Rogue turned to look and glared at her. "Great, considerin' the girl that kissed me has been avoidin' me." She slammed her locker closed.

Rose winced. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "I wasn't sure you'd want to see me, especially after I turned down Xavier's offer."

"Why would that matter?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'm not real good at the whole relationship thing."

Rogue snorted, but a smile crossed her face. "That makes two of us. Ah haven't been able tah date anyone before yah. Not that ah'm interested just because you're the only person ah can touch safely, but it certainly helps."

"So we're good?" Rose asked.

Rogue smiled. "We're good. In fact. How'd yah like ta go see a movie Friday? Mah treat."

"Sure."

0000000000

The rest of the week passed quickly, and soon Rose was looking in the mirror judging her outfit.

Black skinny jeans, with a silken emerald green shirt, covered by a black corset. Emerald earrings rested in her ears, and light makeup had been carefully applied to her face. "What do you think Hedwig?"

Her owl ignored her, probably due to the fact she had clearly expressed her opinion on fashion not even two weeks ago.

Sighing, Rose climbed out of her trunk and, after double checking that the store was locked up, flamed herself to the Institute.

0000000000

**Next chapter is Date. I know it's short, but the next chapter a lot happens so yeah.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rogue waited patiently on the steps to the Institute. She wore all black. Her jeans were black, as were her dress-shirt (long-sleeved of course) and boots. She wore dangling, silver cross earrings. And she had lightly applied some make-up that.

She thought she looked pretty damn good.

But when Rose flamed in front of her, wearing a corset, she felt down right plain by comparison.

Of course she didn't realize that Rose felt the same about her.

"So," Rose began, breaking the silence that had occurred between them, "you ready to go?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, Though can ah ask how we're getting' there?"

Rose grinned. "There's a convenient alley a few blocks down." She held out her arm. "Shall we, my southern belle?"

The goth-girl grinned as she looped her arm into her girlfriends. And, planting a kiss on Rose's cheek, she said, "O' course, mah English lady."

It took the wide-eyed witch a few seconds before flaming both of them to the alley.

0000000000

"That was so much better than travelin' with Kurt," Rogue said as the two appeared in the deserted alley.

The witch grinned, "Good. Because that is my primary mode of transportation." She tugged on Rogue's arm. "Come on, we can decide what to see and get good seats."

The walk to the theater was only about ten minutes, and it was filled with comfortable silence that neither girl was willing to break. Reaching the theater they saw that four movies were were playing, a horror, a comedy, an animated family movie, and a historical drama. After a short conversation, they both agreed on the historical drama, _MacBeth: King of Alba_, which was supposed to be about the historical figure as opposed to a movie version of the classic Shakespearean play.

Rogue, as promised, payed for the tickets. Though Rose insisted on purchasing the popcorn, drinks, and candy.

With a few minutes to kill before the movie started, Rose walked over to a claw machine in the lobby.

"Rose, what are yah doin'?" Rogue asked, as she watched the other girl feed money into the machine.

Rose grinned. "Wining you a souvenir of our first date," she explained. Gesturing to the stuffed animals in the machine she asked, "Is there any you'd prefer?"

The mutant looked into the machine, and noticing a teddy bear that was black, with a pink flame design, she pointed to it. "The bear, the one with flames."

Rose looked at her surprised. "I never took you for a girl that likes pink."

Rogue grinned, "It's got black in it. And besides, it reminds me of yah."

She received a glare in return. "My flames are not pink," Rose informed her.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue said, "Just win the damned bear already."

Smirking, Rose expertly maneuvered the claw, and got the bear on the first try. Smirking she handed the bear to Rogue. "There you go."

Rogue smirked as she took the bear, before brushing her date aside and putting her own money in. "Mah turn," she said. "And I ain't givin' yah an option," she said as she moved the claw. Rose watched as she picked up a regular teddy bear, dressed in a black dress.

"It's the closest they had fer me," Rogue explained as she handed the bear to Rose.

The witch chuckled as she took the bear.

It was two smiling girls that walked into the theater a few minutes later.

000000000000000000

The first thing Rogue did when they got to their seats was to take off the glove on her left hand, the side Rose was sitting on.

A few moments later the girl who hadn't been able to touch anyone was ecstatic when Rose slipped her hand into her own and intertwined their fingers.

So far, this date was turning out pretty well.

000000000000000000

Emma Granger 'nee McCoy wasn't surprised to find a letter for her daughter mixed in with the mail. Nor was she surprised when her brother's letter mentioned it.

Knowing that her daughter loved her uncle, even if he was now blue and furry, she made sure to set it with the other packet of letters she'd send out, just as soon as her daughter sent an owl.

000000000000000000

The movie was nice.

Though neither girl could tell you what the second half of it was about. A story about MacBeth may not have been the most romantic movie in existence, but that didn't stop the two girls from acting upon their urges and holding a heavy make-out session in their seats.

Neither was exactly sure how Rogue ended up in Roses lap.

It was only when the lights came up that the two realized they had missed most of the movie. Both quickly straightened themselves out, before leaving the theater.

Walking back to the alley, Rose flamed them back to the institute, where they promptly shared another kiss.

"Ah had a great time," Rogue said with a smile.

Rose grinned. "So did I. We need to go out again sometime. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"As much as ah love the sound of that. Ah have ta decline," Rogue said sadly. "Tomorrows a trainin' day. And though yer remedies are miracles, ah don' know when we'll be done."

"Sunday then?"

Rogue grinned. "Sunday, ah'm all yers," she said as she leaned in a stole a long kiss from the other girl. Stepping back and marveling at Rose's flushed face she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rose said, somewhat dreamily, before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Turning her back on the spot where Rose had been standing, Rogue made her way into the mansion, a large smile on her face. On her way to her room, she was surprised to find her brother standing on the stairway banister just starring off into the distance.

"Kurt?" she asked, "Yah all right?"

Kurt turned and smiled sadly at his foster sister. "Ja. For the most part."

She carefully placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Yer lying."

He snorted and looked away. "Ja. I am. But there's nothing you can do. I don't even know what to do."

000000000000000000

Rose was surprised, when upon arrival at her store/home, she found Wanda laying asleep in her doorway, eyes red and makeup smeared from crying.

Reaching down she gently shook the other woman awake.

"Huh..?" Wanda asked sleepily, before noticing Rose. "Rose?"

The witch smiled down at her friend worriedly. "Yes, it's me. Why are you laying in front of my door?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

Wanda took a deep breath. "I broke up with Kurt earlier tonight," she explained. "I didn't want to, but I didn't know what else to do."

Rose sighed and helped her friend stand up. Pulling out her key, she opened the door. "Come on, I'll make some tea and we can talk about it."

The mutant smiled at her friend. "I'm sorry if I ruined your date."

Rose chuckled. "You didn't. In fact Rogue and I are going out again Sunday."

"That's good," Wanda said, as she was lead to the back room, where a small table was set up.

Silence hung between the two teenagers as Wanda sat at the table as Rose prepared tea. After pouring some, Rose instructed, "Take a sip, it'll help you calm down. Then you can tell me why you broke up with Kurt."

Wanda did as she was told and took a sip of the tea, which did indeed sooth her nerves.

I didn't know what else to do," Wanda explained. "But I needed him to want to be with me. I asked him if he would quit the X-Men for me, not stop hanging out with or living with them, just stop going on missions. He said no."

Rose put her hand on Wanda's.

"That's not the problem, is it?" Rose asked, sensing that there was something more from Wanda's aura, something She couldn't explain. It was almost as if she had two souls.

Rose's eyes widened in realization just as Wanda said, "I'm pregnant."

000000000000000000

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I had it planned when I wrote the last one, but then I wondered if it was to soon for Wanda to go to Rose with the fact she's pregnant. Then I realized, who else is she going to go to? The Brotherhood can't help her. Magneto and Mystique would hardly help her. The X-Men are going to be concerned with how everything will effect Kurt. Who else is there? So I went with what I had originally planned and hope you like it.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rose was silent for a couple seconds as she digested exactly what Wanda had said. "Are you sure?" she finally asked. "I mean, have you gone to a doctor?"

Wanda shook her head. "No, I don't like doctors. But I took ten different test. I sincerely doubt they were all false positives."

Standing up, Rose went to a storage cabinet and pulled out a small, thin box. Opening the box, she lifted out her wand. As she really didn't need it at all times, she didn't carry it much anymore, besides, her abilities more than made up for not carrying it. But for some things, such as she was going to do, she needed it. Turning back to Wanda she instructed, "Lift up your shirt."

"What?" Wanda asked confused.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "I'm a witch, remember. All I want to do is cast a spell that confirms your pregnant. I need to see your stomach," she explained.

"Okay," Wanda said nervously, reaching down and lifting her shirt up to her chest.

Rose touched the other girls abdomen with her wand and muttered, "_Infantem Puer."_ Pulling her wand back, she explained, "Your stomach will turn one of three colors. One will mean your not pregnant, one will mean a boy, and one will be a girl."

Wanda's stomach took on a brief violet glow before the light faded and her stomach returned to it's natural color.

Rose sighed. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked.

"So I am pregnant?" Wanda asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes. If your stomach had glowed pale blue, you wouldn't be pregnant. Dark blue was the other sex," she explained. "If you give me a minute, I'll look up the spell to tell us how far along you are."

"You don't know it?" Wanda asked.

The witch rolled her eyes as she walked over to a trunk and pulled out a ring of keys. "Every witch is taught the pregnancy spell, so that we can perform it on ourselves if we believe we may be pregnant. Sadly, usually only healers know the more advanced spells." Selecting the proper key, she slipped it into the lock and opened the lid to reveal a set of steps that led down into a library. "They don't want untrained witches harming their child with improper spell-work," she explained. "I'll be right back."

Rose disappeared down the stairs, and reappeared carrying a book she was flipping through.

"Improper spell-work?" Wanda asked worriedly.

The witch waved her off. "This spell isn't that complex, and even if done wrong, it won't harm your child," she assured the other girl. "And believe it or not, I'm remarkably good at healing magic. No doubt due to being part phoenix," she added to herself. "Here it is." She pointed her wand at Wanda's stomach again and said, "_Infantem Tempus." _

_18 d_ appeared in bright red on Wanda's stomach before fading.

"Just under three weeks," Rose explained. "That puts your due date around," she did the math in her head, "late May or early June. I think." She put a reassuring hand on Wanda's shoulder as the other girl lowered her shirt. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

Rose licked her lips, knowing this could be a delicate topic. "Are you keeping it?" she clarified.

"Of course I'm keeping it!" Wanda yelled outraged.

Rose raised her hands in a peaceful gesture and smiled. "I'm glad, but I had to ask." The witch allowed her friend to calm down a bit before asking, "Did you tell Kurt? Is that why you broke up with him?"

Wanda shook her head. "No. I was going to tell him, but then I realized that he'd stay with me, probably even propose and give up the X-Men if he knew. He's...honorable, that way," she explained. "But I don't want him to be with me just because we're having a child together. I want him to be with me because he loves me. So instead I asked him if he'd give up the X-Men for me..."

"...And he said no," Rose finished. She sighed, again. "What are you going to do? I mean, this will change your life and you've told me about the Brotherhood and your father. You'll need to change a lot of your life."

"First, I guess I need to get a job..."

"Done," Rose said, cutting Wanda off. "You can work here for me, it'll allow me to take a few days off every now and then. And I'll pay you...," she was silent for a moment as she thought in her head. "...Fifteen dollars an hour, after taxes."

Wanda stared at her friend wide-eyed. "Rose, that's more than minimum wage. I can't accept that," she protested.

Rose grinned. "Fine, ten then. I'll take the five out for your monthly rent."

"Rent?"

"You can't continue living with the Brotherhood," Rose explained, a sly smile on her face. "I doubt you're going to want to move into the Institute, assuming you and Kurt resolve everything. So you can live with me." She frowned. "Of course this means I'm actually going to have to go house hunting," she mumbled.

Wanda's mouth was opening and closing. "But..."

"Wanda," Rose interrupted before she could protest. "Being a mother, let alone a teenage mother, isn't going to be easy. I'm rich," she explained. "I have more money then I could spend in a lifetime. Hell, my grand-kid's grand-kids won't need to work if I spend wisely, and that's with me not working. You're my friend, let me help."

Wanda's reply was to pull Rose into a hug.

"Thank you," she mumbled into her friends ear. "My child's going to love her Aunt Rose," she said with a grin as she leaned back.

Rose smiled. "Aunt Rose. I like the sound of that. Oh, you never said if you wanted to know what it was?"

Wanda bit her lip, before nodding. "Tell me."

Rose grinned, "You're having a …..,"

000000000000000000000000000

Rogue was worried about Kurt.

Ever since she returned home last night, he had been distant and distracted. Today, that definitely wasn't a good thing. The Danger Room wasn't someplace you wanted to be distracted.

She winced as her foster brother missed an obvious attacker, again, and was for his trouble.

"End the simulation!" Wolverine growled. As the holographic machinery disengaged, returning the room to bare steel walls, the older mutant approached Nightcrawler. "What the hell is wrong with you Elf?" he demanded harshly, glaring at him. "We can't get through this scenario because YOU keep getting hurt! This is only a level one."

"I am sorry Mr. Logan," Kurt said, hanging his head. Rogue felt sorry for her brother, she knew that he looked up to Mr. Logan. Just about all of them did. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well go to your room and clear it out," Wolverine told him. "You're done for the day. But Tomorrow, you and I are running a scenario."

"Yes Mr. Logan."

Wolverine sighed. "Go on kid, get out of here."

Kurt needed no further prompting before teleporting out of the Danger Room.

000000000000000000000000000

Sunday, Rogue and Rose spent the day together, hanging out in a park, walking around town, and in general having a good time. Neither talked about what was going on between Wanda and Kurt. Rogue because she had no idea they had even been together, and Rose because it wasn't her place to interfere in Kurt and Wanda's relationship.

No matter how much she wanted to.

That night, standing on the steps to the Institute, Rose said, "I had a great day Rogue..."

"Anna Marie," Rogue cut her off. "Mah actual names Anna Marie."

Rose grinned. "Anna Marie," she whispered. "It's a lovely name." She frowned. "Why don't you use it?"

Rogue smiled sadly. "Because, as Anna, ah didn't need ta be careful of who ah touched. And ah didn't wanna be reminded constantly of the life ah'd lost."

Rose gently caressed Anna's cheek, before planting a chaste kiss on the other girls lips. "I'll do my best to make sure you never lose Anna again," she promised.

The other girl grinned. "Ah'd like that."

"I'll see you at school," Rose said, before stealing another kiss, before flaming back to her shop and Wanda.

000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you Liked. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**Infantem Puer – Baby Carry**

**Infantem Tempus – Baby Time**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

It was lunchtime on Monday.

And the first thing Rose did when she sat down with Wanda was ask, "What do you want in a home?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Rose repeated, "What do you want in a home?" She went on to explain, "I've never given much thought to what I want in a house, and whatever place I get will be as much yours as mine."

"I...I don't know," Wanda admitted. "I mean, when I was in the Asylum, the only thing I thought about was what I would do when I got out. And ever since I got out, I've focused on finding my father and paying him back for locking me away. Then Kurt and I got involved, and then this," she explained. "I guess, I guess I just want someplace where I can relax, were my child can grow up safely. Someplace were I would be allowed some time to myself."

Rose nodded. "So this is what I have in mind..."

000000000000000

Rogue was suspicious when Rose and Wanda stopped talking as she approached them. Of course, Wanda was probably asking how their date went. "Have a good mornin'?" she asked as she sat down with the two of them, next to Rose.

Rose smiled, "Yes, though it wasn't as good as yesterday."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Wanda muttered.

Rogue caught a brief flash of concern in Rose's eyes, before they flickered briefly to the other woman. After a moment they returned to Rogue. "So how was your morning?" she asked.

The southern mutant sighed. "Horrible." She poked idly at the food on her tray. "Kitty got in the bathroom first, and ah swear she used up all the hot water. And Kurt's been in a mood," she missed the look of guilt that briefly crossed Wanda's face. "Not ta mention the essay assignment ah got in Government today and the three pages ah gotta do in Geometry."

Rose gave her a sympathetic look. "Sounds horrible. But maybe your afternoon will be better. And if not, you can always stop by the shop after school."

Rogue smiled, "Ah might stop in anyway."

"Uggh," Wanda groaned. "I'm gonna have to see you two make goo-goo eyes after school too," she complained.

The other mutant gave her a funny look. "Why yah have ta do that?" Rogue asked.

"She's working for me," Rose explained. "I hired her so I could take a couple nights a week off."

"And yah didn't offer me the job?" Rogue asked, feeling a bit hurt. She was surprised when Rose grinned.

"Considering I hope you have nothing to do on those nights off, I didn't think it was a prudent idea," Rose said.

Rogue lightly blushed. "Ah hadn't thought of that," she mumbled.

000000000000000

Meanwhile, an owl in Scotland was winging it's way down to Crawley to deliver Hermione's weekly letter home

000000000000000

"Where were you yesterday?" Pietro asked from behind.

Wanda turned from her locker to look at her twin. "That is none of your business," she said icily. She went to turn away, only for her brother to be standing in front of her thanks to his super-speed.

"As leader of our team, it is," he said.

"_Leader,_" Wanda snarled. "You're only 'leader' in your own head."

"Hey, Magneto..."

"_DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" _Wanda snarled. The lockers in the hallway began to shake as her temper began to flare. Pietro's eye's widened and he ran away, in fear of his sister's temper.

Clenching her fist, Wanda took a few deep breaths, clenching her teeth, and the lockers stopped shaking. Screaming, she punched one of the lockers.

Pietro should have known better than to mention Magneto. It wasn't as if her opinion about the man was a secret.

The fact that Pietro not only looked up to him but was obviously cared about the man only made Wanda angrier. As far as she was concerned, her brother was an arrogant pin-head. And the only thing the two of them had in common was the fact they were mutants. She would say they shared tempers, but her powers made hers a whole lot worse when she went off.

And yet, because her brother's powers weren't volatile like hers, he got to grow up somewhat normally.

While she was locked away in an asylum because her father didn't want to take the time to teach her to use her powers, and was to prideful to send her to Xavier.

She hated both him and their father for that crime against her.

"You need to calm down," Rose gently said, drawing Wanda's attention. "Stress isn't good good for you, _either_ of you."

Wanda turned to find Rose standing to the side. And she wondered how the other girl had gotten so close without her realizing. "I know," she growled out softly, not wanting to take her anger out on her friend. "But I am an angry and bitter woman," she admitted. "There are times I can't help but let it out."

Rose's eyes hardened. "Well then you need to learn," she said seriously. "Before your child is born. Believe me, you don't want them to grow up with you angry and bitter, it will cause them nothing but pain."

Wanda looked at her friend in a new light as she realized what Rose hadn't said. "You grew up like that, didn't you?"

Rose nodded. "My aunt and uncle were...horrible people. For the crime of being their orphaned niece, I was treated like a slave. They detested anything out of the ordinary, and as a witch, even though I had no idea what I was then, I was a symbol of everything abnormal."

The two girls were silent for a few seconds as Wanda processed what Rose said.

"Rose, I...I'm sorry you went through that," Wanda said. She smiled sadly. "I guess we both had crappy childhoods."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Rose said, pulling the other girl in a hug. "All we can do know is ensure, to the best of our abilities, that you child, and hopefully my own one day, never know the pain we did."

"You're right," the mutant acknowledged.

Rose grinned. "Of course I am. Now come on, I need to show you how to stock _White Owl_."

0000000000000000000

**Sorry for the delay. But for some reason, this chapter was difficult to write. And on top of that I got a second job that hasn't left me a lot of time to write. Hopefully there won't be as big a gap between the next chapter, but that depends on life.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After showing Wanda where everything was, and how to operate the antique register, Rose said, "I'd like to tell Rogue about you're condition."

Wanda's eyes widened, and she looked over at her friend. "Why?" she asked.

The witch sighed. "You're moving in with me," she explained. "And I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"But what if she tells Kurt?" the other girl asked worriedly.

Rose sighed. She didn't like the fact that Wanda had no plans to tell Kurt about their child. Oh, she understood where Wanda was coming from and her reasoning, and respected that it was her decision to make. It was why she was asking for Wanda's permission to tell Rogue. "I'll ask her not to."

"But…"

"Wanda," Rose said, cutting her friend off, "it's all I can do, and I won't tell Rogue if you don't want me to. But I don't want to lie to her, nor do I want her to assume the worst of me. I still help you anyway." She looked over at the other girl. "But we need to compromise if we're going to be living together."

Wanda sighed, but smiled weakly at her friend. "I don't want to hurt your relationship with Rogue," she admitted. "If it will help, tell her. If she tells Kurt, I guess I'll just deal with it."

Rose reached out and put her arm comfortingly on Wanda's shoulder. "If I ask her not to, I'm sure she won't."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Hermione was once more thinking guiltily of Rose and how she had listened to Dumbledore when he had instructed her not to write her friend.

Of course, she had been distracted at the time, but that was no excuse.

She'd written to Rose after discovering that she had disappeared, but her owls had always returned unopened. She had given up after several months.

But life had moved on. She still worried about Rose, but had accepted that there was nothing she could do. And while her life had changed, such as her falling out with Ron, she did wish that she still had Rose to talk to. The other girl had been her closest friend.

The young witch was pulled from her thoughts as an owl landed in front of her with several letters. Recognizing her mother, and uncle Henry's writing, Hermione felt a tinge of guilt, as she reached for the two letters.

The guilt stemmed from a diamond engagement ring resting on the seventeen year old witch's finger. She still hadn't told her parents about her relationship, let along that she was engaged. She feared they wouldn't approve, due to the age difference.

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, Hermione decided to read the letter from her uncle first.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, which I am sure it will as I have just seen you before your return to school. I do hope your studies are progressing well and that you are enjoying your school year thus far._

_Now to the reason for this letter. I remember you mentioning your friend, Rose Potter, and showing me a picture of the two of you. You also mentioned that you worried for her, as she had disappeared about a year ago. I am writing to tell you that I have recently met her._

_When I returned to the Xavier Institute from my visit, it was to meet a young woman that was considering staying at the Institute. She introduced herself as Rose Potter, I recognized the name and mentioned you. When I did, she asked me to pass on that she is sorry for worrying you, and that she forgives you._

_She is currently living here, in Bayville, operating a store that sells various remedies and knick-knacks. It is quite popular with the students here._

_I hope this news eases your worries about her._

_Once more, I thank you for accepting my new appearance. And I hope to get the chance to see you again soon._

_With love_

_Uncle Hank_

Hermione smiled, and wiped tears from her eyes, glad for the news about her friend.

Opening the letter from her mother, Hermione didn't even consider informing the Headmaster. It was her listening to him that caused this situation to begin with.

Even as she began reading the letter her mother had sent, Hermione decided that it was, perhaps, time to try sending Rose an owl again.

And maybe she could talk her parents into visiting Uncle Hank for the holidays.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Rogue was surprised, along with the other students, when they returned from school.

Sitting on the couch in the activity room was Laura Kinney. Known as X-23, Laura was a clone of Mr. Logan, a clone that had previously attempted to kill the man, before everything was sorted out.

"Laura's gonna be staying here," Logan said gruffly, answering the groups unspoken questions.

Laura waved at them all. "Hi," she greeted. "Hope you don't mind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

After taking her bag up to her room, Rogue took out her scooter to ride down and visit Rose at _White Owl. _

Walking into the store, she was surprised by the conversation the two were having.

"So I'm thinking a big lawn, then there'll be room for a play-set and just general goofing off," Wanda said. "I mean, if it's okay with you?"

"Of course," Rose answered. She turned to see who had entered the store, and smiled when she saw Rogue. "Rogue," she said, her smile widening. "You here for that promised better day?"

"Maybe," the southern mutant answered, a slight grin.

The witch turned back to the other mutant. "Think you can handle everything for a little while?"

Wanda smiled a bit hesitantly. "I think so."

Rogue watched as Rose gave Wanda a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine," she said. Turning and walking towards Rogue, she asked, "How about we go out for dinner? My treat."

"Where?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose shrugged. "Wherever seems good."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Rose made sure that they sat in the back when they entered the pizzeria. After placing their order, Rose sighed and said, "We need to talk."

"Those words never preceded anythin' good," Rogue commented, raising an eyebrow.

The witch smiled a bit sheepishly. "It's nothing bad, just…a few things you need to know."

"Kay, what?" Rogue asked.

Taking a deep breath, the witch said, "The first thing you need to know, since you're in a relationship with me, is the differences between magicals and non-magicals. Namely, the fact that, with a few exceptions, we don't have casual intercourse. At least, not their first time."

"What do ya mean?"

"A….bond, I guess you could call it, is formed when a magical's virginity is taken," Rose explained. "This bond is even more potent if both participants are virgins."

"A bond?" Rogue asked. "Ya mean like talkin' in each other's minds?"

Rose shook her head, with a small smile. "No, nothing like that. The bond is, and understand that I have no experience with it and only know this from the talk all of us witches were given in school, but its….the taking of innocence has power, at least magically. If given freely, it binds the participants together. It's one reason why magicals usually marry their school sweethearts." She sighed. "I'm not explaining this the best, am I?"

Rogue reached over the table and took Rose's hand in hers. "At least yer tryin'," she assure her girlfriend.

The witch gave Rogue a small smile. "This bond remains in effect for the rest of one's life. We were told that, when the bond is formed, should one of the couple die, the other will feel it. And while they'll live on, their life will never be as meaningful as before. I can't really explain it more, since I've not experienced it. But the important thing, is that even if we give our virginity to a non-magical, the bond still forms, just as strong as it would if both partners were magical."

"So yer saying that, if we go all the way …we'll basically be married?" Rogue asked for clarification.

"Not legally, but we might as well be."

Rogue sat back in her chair. "That's good ta know." She smiled at Rose, "Anythin' else?"

Rose grimaced. "Yes, but before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you won't tell Kurt."

"What?"

"I need you to promise not to tell Kurt."

The southern mutant narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Rose sighed. "I can't explain until you promise, but I will promise you right now that if you do, I will explain why I need that promise."

She took a deep breath, but Rogue nodded. "Alright, ah promise not ta tell Kurt."

"Wanda is going to move in with me…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rogue sat on the steps of the institute, looking up at the night sky.

The mutant was unable to sleep.

She didn't like not telling Kurt that he was going to be a father. He was her brother, and she felt he had a right to know. But at the same time, she understood what Rose had told her about Wanda's reasoning.

It still left a bitter feeling.

"You should be in bed."

Rogue turned her head to find Ms. Munroe standing behind her. The older woman was wearing a robe over her nightclothes as she gave Rogue a concerned look.

"Ah can't sleep," Rogue admitted.

"Nightmares?" Ororo asked, knowing that the young mutant sometimes had them, especially from the memories of people she had absorbed.

Rogue shook her head. "No," she sighed. After a moment of thought, she explained, "Ah know somethin' ah think someone else should know. But ah promised not ta say anythin' and understand why the person that should be tellin' this other person, has kept what ah know a secret."

The African woman walked down and sat beside Rogue. "It sounds like you have quite the dilemma."

"Tell me about it."

"Perhaps, you should try and get the one that asked you to keep this secret to reconsider," Ororo suggested. "They may not, but at least you're trying to resolve the issue. And you would not then be breaking your word. If they do not reconsider, you have a difficult choice to make."

"A choice?" Rogue asked, confused.

Ororo nodded. "You must decide what, in your mind, is best for both parties; keeping your silence, and your word, or telling the one you think deserves to know and breaking it. It might not turn out well, and you could lose friends either way. But it is up to you to decide what you think is right."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**And I know that they didn't meet X-23 until after they were outed as mutants, but this is Fan Fiction and I've taken license with it.**

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title Please Adopt Me! And please, if you enjoy this story, look at my stories ****_More Important Things_**** and ****_Bloodhound_****. I'd really like to see someone accept my ****_Bloodhound _****Challenge.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Who's the new girl?" Rose asked, having noticed a dark haired girl walking into the school with the group from the institute.

"Laura Kinney," Rogue answered. "She's…well, Mr. Logan's clone."

The witch's head snapped to her girlfriend. "I thought clones were supposed to be identical?"

"Ah don't know tha whole story," Rogue admitted. "But there was somethin' that they did when clonin' her that made her ah woman."

"You gonna bring her to _White Owl_?" Rose asked, putting her arm around Rogue's shoulder.

Rogue smiled slightly as the two of them walked to lunch. But then she frowned. "Maybe not today." She was silent for a moment before asking, "Is Wanda goin' ta be at _White Owl_ tonight?"

Rose frowned. "Is this about what we talked about last night?"

Rogue nodded.

With a sigh, the witch said, "She'll be there. But I've already tried convincing her, though I suppose you might have better luck." She smiled and leaned over to give the mutant a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on, let's see what kind of slop their trying to pass off as food today."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

At the end of the day, Rose found Wanda at the other girl's locker.

"Hey Wanda, Think you can handle the store for a few hours?" she asked.

Wanda turned to look at her. "Of course, though may I ask why?"

"I've found a few promising places," she explained. "I want to check them out before asking your opinion."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Jean sighed as she broke out of her boyfriend, Duncan Matthews arms. Turning to glare at him, she said, "I told you before, I am waiting for marriage."

"Come-on babe," he protested. "We've been dating for months, I don't think I'm asking for too much. You could at least give me a good blow."

"We're done with this conversation," Jean said angrily. "Talk to me again when you aren't trying to get in my pants."

She walked away, leaving a seething Duncan behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Kitty had tears in her eyes as she stood across from her now ex-boyfriend, Lance Alvers.

"I'm sorry Lance," she apologized. "But I'm tired of all the fighting, it seems to be all we ever do anymore."

Lance looked down at the ground, refusing to meet her eye. His fist were clenched tightly. "Fine, whatever," he said, before sharply turning and walking away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Walking into _White Owl_, Rogue made a beeline for Wanda, who was sitting at the counter, doing homework.

The dark-haired mutant looked up as Rogue approached, a greeting on her lips, but it vanished when she saw who had come in. "Rose isn't here," she said, looking back sown at her textbook.

"Ah'm not here ta talk ta her," Rogue said calmly. "Ah'm here ta talk ta you."

Wanda didn't look up as she answered. "If this is about me and Kurt, I've already heard it from Rose."

"That's just it," Rogue said angrily. "It ain't just about you an' Kurt anymore. Now it's about you, Kurt, an' yer baby!"

Wanda looked up angrily. "And what business is it of yours?" she demanded.

"Kurt is mah brother," the southern Goth pointed out. "An' that kid," she pointed at Wanda's stomach, "is mah niece or nephew." She sighed in an effort to calm down. "The two of ya need ta talk. Ah understan' that ya don't want Kurt ta marry ya just 'cause yer carryin' his baby, but when he ask, ya could just say no an' explain why ta him."

Wanda snorted. "You really think it would be so easy? I don't know if you've realized, but Kurt is stubborn once he sets his mind to something."

"Then ya just need ta keep sayin' no until yer ready to marry him."

There was silence between the two girls as they glared at each other. Wanda was the first to cave, and looked down.

"I'll think about it," she conceded.

"Fine," Rogue acknowledged. "But once ya start showin', if ya haven't told him yet, Ah will."

"Understood."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Rose walked around the property. It was a good forty acres of undeveloped land about fifteen minutes outside of Bayville.

She could build a modest two story house, install a pool, and put a pole-barn up and still have plenty of room. She'd still have to figure out a design for a house, and a guest house, but it would work.

She'd have to get a car of course, purely for appearances. Maybe she could get something for Wanda as well.

Something else to add to her list.

Walking over to the relator sign, she took out a pad of paper and pen from her pocket and wrote down the number. She'd call them when she got back to the shop.

Waving her hand, she cast a spell that told her the time. She figured she should give Rogue another fifteen minutes with Wanda.

She smiled as she got an idea. Since they'd been on two dates already, she figured she get something nice for Rogue. That jewelry store a few blocks down from _White Owl _should still be open.

In a flash of flames, she disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Mystique sat, in disguise of course, at a café in Bayville.

She'd been keeping a subtle eye on both Kurt and Rogue, in various disguises. She may have attempted to use them for her own agenda, going as far as to try and trick Rogue into thinking the X-Men were hunting her, but she did love them, in her own way. But while she no longer worked for Magneto, due to what she perceived as his betrayal of her, she certainly didn't believe in Xavier's dream of peace between human and mutant kind.

This left her in a dilemma.

She had reached a point in her life where she had to make a decision. Irene had seen two possible futures for her. In one, she continued fighting for Mutant superiority but lost all love and respect from her children. In the other, she managed to repair her relationship with Kurt and Anna Marie, but had to join Xavier to do so.

The question was what was more important to her, her belief in the fact that humans would never accept mutants…

…or her children?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Pietro was curious.

His sister hadn't been back to the half-house the Brotherhood called home in several days. Yet she still showed up at school, and was ignoring him and the rest of the Brotherhood.

Just what was she up to?

Did he need to alert their father?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Walking into her store, Rose wasn't surprised to find Wanda and Roque quietly ignoring one and other.

Ignoring the look Wanda was giving her, Rogue walked over to Rogue and pecked her of the cheek. "Miss me?" she asked.

Rogue smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "Ah didn't know Ah needed ta."

Rose chuckled, and held out a box to Rogue. "I got you something while I was out."

The mutant took the jewelry box and opened it, to find a pair of dangling, silver cross earrings. Each one had a small diamond in the center. She assumed they were fake, and didn't realize just how much her girlfriend had paid for them.

She loved them regardless.

"Thank you," Rogue said, smiling. She leaned in to kiss Rose.

Rose in turn simply pulled her girlfriend into her lap, and what was meant to be a simple thank you, turned into a passionate make out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Wanda complained, writing down an answer from her textbook.

Both Rose and Rogue ignored her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**Mostly filler, but I hope you enjoyed. Hermione's letter to Rose should arrive in the next chapter.**

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title Please Adopt Me! And please, if you enjoy this story, look at my stories More Important Things and Bloodhound. I'd really like to see someone accept my Bloodhound Challenge.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, after waking Wanda (who was staying in the trunk apartment's spare bedroom while the two of them waited for a house) and eating breakfast, Rose walked out of the trunk and into the store where she got a surprise.

Sitting next to Hedwig was another owl, with a letter tied to its leg.

Walking over, Rose took the letter from the owl, who took one last drink from Hedwig's water dish and flew away. Looking down, Rose saw the all too familiar writing of her former best friend. She hesitated a moment, before sighing and opening it.

_Rose,_

_I honestly don't know where to begin, but I suppose it should be with an apology. Last summer, Dumbledore told Ron and me not to write you, that it would be too dangerous. To my shame, I listened to him. I was distracted at the time, and didn't think anything of his request. That is purely my fault, and I am sorry. I don't know if it means much, but I am. I'm sure you know that when I realized my mistake I sent you countless letters._

_I don't know why you didn't open them, in fact, knowing your temper, I shouldn't be surprised. _

_I understand you're living in Bayville, close to my Uncle Hank. I'm going to try and convince my parents to come visit him over Christmas, I am hoping you would be willing to see me. If not, all I can do is apologize again._

_Sirius and Remus are worried about you. I haven't told them, or anyone, that I know where you are. I don't want to betray your trust again, but I think you should at least contact them, just to assure them you're still alive. Dumbledore has the whole order looking for you, just so you know._

_Voldemort is finally operating out in the open. It started at the beginning of summer, when he broke into the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Department of Mysteries. I'm told that he didn't find what he broke in for, and was furious about exposing himself for no reason._

_I'm afraid I no longer speak to Ron. Without you to keep the peace between us, we just argued too much. He actually failed last year and is being forced to repeat it this year. Mrs. Weasley was quite furious with him. According to Ginny, who by the way took your position as seeker, she took away his broom and had him doing chores all summer. He also lost his spot as keeper (he was Wood's replacement last year) and his Prefect badge (I still can't believe McGonagall made him a prefect to begin with.)_

_In other news, I'm engaged. We've only told her parents so far (that's right, I'm marrying another woman. I will pay you your twenty galleons when next I see you). We haven't told my parents because I'm afraid of their reaction. She's older than me by eight years. I know that's not really all that much, but I'm afraid of what my parents reaction will be to their seventeen year old daughter being engaged to a twenty-five year old woman. _

_Her name is Nymphadora (never call her that if you meet her) Tonks. She's actually Sirius' second cousin, I met her last summer. I'm sad to say that she was the reason I was so distracted. But she's great. She's smart, funny, a little clumsy, and loves me a lot. If you ever saw her, you'd wonder how the hell the two of us even got together. But she's good for me._

_I don't know if you're even interested in attending, but when we get married (which won't happen until after I've graduated Hogwarts), but I'd like it if you'd be there and stand with me as my Maid of Honor. You were my best friend and, aside from Tonks, I'd still consider as such if you'd permit me._

_I hope you're happy and safe. And once more, I'm sorry._

_Hermione_

Rose wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

She was happy for Hermione, and despite the bet they'd made at after the Yule Ball (Hermione had been miserable with her date, Victor Krum. Rose had jokingly accused that she might like women better, and Hermione had flat out denied any attraction to women, with a blush on her face at the implication. Rose had then bet her twenty galleons that Hermione would marry a woman. The bushy haired witch had accepted the bet.), Rose was genuinely surprised that Hermione had fallen for another woman.

She also felt a small twinge of guilt for not informing Sirius or Remus of anything, but that vanished when she remembered that they had stopped sending letters to find her after one. Hermione had sent them twice a week for three months, she did feel guilt for not opening them.

She was also thankful that the goblins had informed her, via her parents will, that there was a prophecy inside the Department of Mysteries about her and Voldemort. She had flamed into the ministry and taken it, though she had yet to listen to it. The prophecy was currently in a special box at the bottom of the storage portion of her trunk.

If Voldemort had wanted it so bad, perhaps she should consider listening to it. She had decided not to, because she didn't want to know her fate. She still didn't want to know it, but…. She shook her head.

She wouldn't let Voldemort or anyone other than possibly Rogue, dictate her life.

She closed the letter as Wanda climbed out of the trunk. Looking at the time, she decided to wait until after school to write a letter back.

It would give her plenty of time to decide just what to write.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Rogue frowned as she looked in the mirror.

Before her mutation manifested, she had loved her cloths, and her look. And while she still loved the Goth look, she hated her clothes.

Namely because they were a security barrier. Unless she gained control of her powers, she needed them so as not to inadvertently touch people. She longed for touch. It was true that you never realized how good something was until you lost it.

And while Rose could touch her, for several reasons, they had yet to really touch. Sure, they kissed, but because of her clothes, and the newness of their relationship, she had yet to really feel Rose against her skin.

It was something she both dreamed of and feared.

She dreamed of it for obvious reasons. Rose was beautiful, caring, kind, and Rogue could actually feel skin again. But she feared because she had no experience with the feelings she felt for Rose, not really. Sure, she'd had a crush on Scott at some point, but that had passed quickly.

With a sigh, she pulled on her gloves, staring at her covered hand for a moment before turning away.

She had to get to school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Mystique waited until the students had left for school.

The only reason she'd bothered to take a normal looking form was so that she wouldn't stand out if any humans happened to drive or wander by. Really, the only things she'd changed where her eyes and her skin tone, otherwise she kept everything, except for the appearance of clothes, from her natural appearance.

Not wanting Xavier snooping around in her head, she walked to the gate's intercom and buzzed.

After a few moments, a slightly icy voice asked, "_Raven?"_

Mystique bit the inside of her cheek to keep her sarcastic response back. "Yes Storm, it's me."

"_What do you want?"_ the weather witch demanded from the intercom.

"To speak with Charles, if he's in."

After a few moments, in which Storm was no doubt in conversation with Charles, the other mutant's voice came back on the line. "_Try anything, and you'll become my new lightning rod."_

Almost immediately, the gate opened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

The office secretary was just finishing the morning announcements over the PA system, and everyone was waiting for them to end, when she announced something that caught every student's attention.

"_Finally, next Friday, after the football game, the school will be hosting a dance until ten in the gymnasium. Beverages and snacks will be served."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

"Jean, I'm sorry," Duncan apologized. "I shouldn't have been so insistent. If you want to wait until marriage, that's perfectly fine."

Jean looked at the blonde and sighed. "Alright, just don't try it again."

He smiled and leaned it for a quick peck on the lips. "Does this mean you'll go to the dance me?"

Jean chuckled. "Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Rose kneeled down in front of Rogue and, having earlier conjured one in the bathroom (so as to avoid being seen), she held out a thorn-less red rose and asked, "My beautiful southern goddess, would you do me the honor of accompanying a humble store owner to the dance next Friday?"

Taking the rose from Rose, she smiled at that, Rogue leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "Of course Ah will. But yer far from ah humble store owner."

Grinning, Rose said, "I was trying to be romantic."

"Oh ya were," Rogue assured her, before pulling her into the janitor's closet for a through kissing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**I hope you all enjoyed, and don't hate me in regards to Hermione's fiancé. And while eight years might not seem like much of an age difference, things change when it's your little girl that's seventeen and involved with a twenty-six year old.**

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title Please Adopt Me! And please, if you enjoy this story, look at my stories More Important Things and Bloodhound. I'd really like to see someone accept my Bloodhound Challenge.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rogue sighed as she collapsed next to Kurt on the sofa. All of the students of the Institute were gathered in the sitting room, having received a mental message from Xavier about a meeting immediately after school.

"Don't suppose any of ya'll know what this is about?" she asked the room in general.

Everyone replied in the negative.

"Maybe we have a new student?" Kurt suggested.

Jean was about to reply, when The Professor, Logan, Ms. Monroe, and Mr. McCoy and Mystique walked into the room.

Rogue immediately shot to her feet. "What tha hell is she doin' here!?" she demanded angrily.

"Sit down Rogue," Xavier instructed firmly, though not unkindly.

The mutant teen reluctantly sat down, crossing her arms and glaring at the blue-skinned woman.

The Professor sighed. "While I am not pleased with Rogue's wording, I am sure the rest of you are wondering why Mystique is here." At the confirming nods of the others, he continued, "Mystique has decided to join us, and will now be helping to train you…"

Rogue stood and left the room, not wanting to hear anymore.

Kurt sighed and stood up. "Sorry Professor," he apologized for his sister. "If it is alright, I will go talk to her."

Xavier was about to respond, when Mystique spoke instead. "Sit down Kurt. I more than deserve Rogue's, and even your, distrust," she admitted. She reached up to rub her eyes tiredly, before turning to the Professor. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Without another word, she left the room, following her foster daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Irene Adler smiled sadly.

The future seeing mutant saw her lover, step-son, and foster daughter's happiness.

Walking back into her home, she set the letter from the hospital on the counter without opening it. It was both a curse and a blessing that her power enabled her to see the future.

She didn't need to read the letter to know the tumor in her lung would kill her. No matter what the doctors said, she knew she would die in a matter of weeks.

And she was prepared to meet her fate with dignity.

Besides, Raven would recover from her loss…

With a little help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Mystique found Rogue out by the institute's pool. The younger woman had pulled of her boots and socks, using the lack of people to participate in a rare pleasure for her.

Dangling her bare feet in the water.

Not wanting to startle her, Mystique stayed several feet away. "Anna," she called softly.

"Ya don't get ta call me that!" Rogue said angrily, not bothering to look over her shoulder at the other woman. She stood up to turn and face one of the two women that had raised her. "Ah needed help! An' instead, ya attack me, tricking me inta thinkin' tha X-Men were doin' it. Then, when ah find out tha truth, ya attack me an' Scott! Not ta mention how ya treated Kurt!"

"What happened with Kurt was not intentional," Mystique explained. "And it is between him and I." She sighed. "I know you won't believe me, but all I can say is that I am sorry."

"Yer not sorry fer anything!" Rogue yelled, glaring at her.

The shape-shifter took a deep breath, to suppress her urge to yell back, knowing it wouldn't help the situation. "I am," she reaffirmed, "if for no other reason than my actions have driven you away. It may be hard to understand, but at the time I believed I was doing the right thing."

"How was attackin' me tha right thing?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. I didn't, and still don't to be honest, believe that once our existence becomes known to the general public, mutants would be accepted," Mystique explained. "Xavier doesn't believe in deadly force, and has already begun fighting for his dream of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. He'd already recruited my son, when to the last of my knowledge he was living safely in Germany. I was aware of how far Magneto was, and is, willing to go, and that Xavier and his students would oppose him. Irene didn't know when you'd develop your power, otherwise I would have been there to help you. And when I do arrive home, to help you, I find the X-Men already searching for you. I also know that, if they get to you first, you're likely to go with them, out of desperation if nothing else, I also know that if they see me, they'll assume I'm there for a fight. And thus, I did my best to drive you away from them. I'll admit, I'd hopped after expressing your fear of them, the X-Men would back off, but they didn't, and that evening spiraled out of control."

"That still don't explain why ya attacked Scott and Ah?" Rogue countered.

Mystique raised an eyebrow. "When did I ever attack you?" she asked. "Scott, I'll admit to, though in my defense, he was my enemy at the time. But as I recall, it was you that attacked me, and when I tried scaring you away from Scott, you that blasted me with optic beams."

Rogue was silent for several moments, though she was still glaring at Mystique, before she asked, "If ya still don't believe in peace, why're ya even here?"

The redhead sighed. "Magneto betrayed me. For that alone, I would work against him, but I don't need to be here for that. However, you and Kurt are here. I know you may never forgive me for what I've done," she admitted. "But I'll never forgive myself if I don't try and earn that forgiveness, from both of you."

Rogue leaned down and picked up her boots and socks. "It'll take more than words ta earn anything from me," she said harshly, before walking away, back into the institute.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Rose sat at the counter, a regular sheet of paper in front of her, and a pen in hand.

So far, all she'd gotten down was:

_Dear Hermione,_

It was kind of frustrating, as while she had a lot to tell the witch, she had no idea what to write. So much had happened since she left England, she didn't know where to start.

"What're you doing?" Wanda asked, coming into the main store with a box of candles to stock.

Rose smiled slightly. "Writing to an old friend," she explained. "It's harder than I thought."

"Well maybe…," Wanda was cut off as the shop's phone rang.

Holding up her finger to tell Wanda to wait, Rose picked up the phone, "Thank you for calling White Owl, this is Rose speaking."

"_Yer not busy are ya?"_ the tired voice of Rogue responded.

Rose's smile frowned at the sound of Rogue's voice. While she would normally be ecstatic that her girlfriend was calling her, something had to be wrong the way Rogue sounded. "No, I'm just sitting at the counter. Is everything alright?"

Rogue sighed. "_No. Is Wanda there?"_

"Yes," Rose answered, looking over at the woman.

_"Can ya come pick me up? Tha three of us need ta talk."_

"I'll be there momentarily, where do you want me to appear?"

_"Tha front steps, Ah'm hopin' no one realizes Ah'm gone. Ah'll see ya in a few."_

Rose hung-up the phone, and with no explanation vanished from the store in a flash of flame.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Wanda watched as he friend and boss disappeared, a worried look on her face.

Not knowing what else to do, the young woman went back to her stocking duties, hoping everything was alright. As she was restocking, the flame reappeared, and rose, along with Rogue, appeared in the store as it vanished.

Even Wanda could see Rogue was stressed.

"Will you tell me what the hell is wrong now?" Rose asked.

Rogue sighed, and looked over at Wanda. "Mystique is now living in tha Institute," she informed her.

Wanda felt her mouth go dry. As if her situation with Kurt wasn't bad enough, his mother was now in close proximity to him. Not only that, she knew Kurt was a forgiving person, and that he still had hope of having a relationship with his mother.

But she supposed Mystique wouldn't remain there long.

"For how long?" Wanda asked.

"She's stayin'," the southern Goth informed her. "Say's she want's ta repair her relationships with Kurt an' Ah."

Wanda gulped. This was not good.

"Wait a minute," Rose interrupted. "Are you saying yours and Kurt's mother is at the Institute?"

Rogue nodded.

"Well shit," Rose responded, pulling Rogue into a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title Please Adopt Me! And please, if you enjoy this story, look at my stories More Important Things and Bloodhound. I'd really like to see someone accept my Bloodhound Challenge.**


End file.
